Bounty Hunters and Babysitting
by Lila Johanna
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is babysitting her master's twins for the night! But, when two bounty hunters decide to show up, Ahsoka must use all her Jedi  training to protect the kids from any harm, even if it means death.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Star Wars or the Clone Wars. Also this happens AFTER the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bounty Hunters and Babysitting<span>**

Ahsoka knocked on the door a second time and waited patiently. She was in Naboo around late afternoon at a house next to a sparkling river with rolling hills in the distance. Her astromech droid, R7-A7, quietly beeped beside her. She smiled at it and then the door opened.

"Ahsoka!" Padme said as she opened the door. Her brown hair but back in a long braid and she was wearing a red jacket along with tan pants, "thanks so much for coming at such a late notice!"

"Oh, it's no problem." said Ahsoka, but Padme had turned around to get her bag. Behind her appeared a small girl with dark brown hair pulled back into two pigtails that were held by pink ribbons. The girl had on a periwinkle sundress along with pure white socks. She clutched a green Twi'lek doll against her small chest as she looked up at Ahsoka with wonder.

Padme noticed what Ahsoka was staring at. "Oh, this is Leia." She said. "Leia say hi to Ahsoka. She'll be watching you tonight."

The tiny girl waved her tiny hand and said in a quiet voice, "Hi Soka."

Ahsoka smiled at her and said, "Hello Leia. You've really grown." The last time she had seen her master's twins was after they were born, and that was almost two years ago.

R7-A7 beeped at Leia and she smiled and said, "R2?"

Padme knelt to say to her daughter, "No honey, _R7_." Leia looked confused and stared at the droid. "Remember? R2's with Daddy."

Then Ahsoka saw a small boy with sandy hair come bounding toward the door at the sound of the astro droid. "R2!" he shrieked as he stopped at the door. He saw R7, and said in a tiny voice, frowning, "Aww."

"Luke, say hello to Ahsoka." Padme said to her son before shouting, "3PO, time to leave!"

The golden droid came walking down the hallway, "I apologize, Mistress Padme!" He said shuffling toward the door.

Padme sighed before telling Ahsoka, "Okay. For their suppers, you can just warm up some leftovers. They're not potty trained so you'll have to change their diapers." She paused, "You do know how to do that, right?"

"Of course." Ahsoka lied, not wanting to delay Padme any longer. She was visiting Bail Organa, who has become ill. Besides, how hard could it be?

"Okay. Make sure they have warm milk before they go to bed, which should be around eight." Padme said while walking towards the ship, which C-3PO was getting in. Ahsoka and the twins followed her. "Leia can't sleep without her doll-"

"Lolly!" Leia said, holding up the Twi'lek doll.

"Yes, Lolly." said Padme arriving at the ship's door, "Luke doesn't like to put on pajamas, but he eventually will. If you need anything, you can contact me anytime. Or even Anakin-"

"Padme, I'll be fine." Ahsoka reassured her. Also, she didn't was to disturb Anakin, who was in the outer rim with Obi-Wan searching for a bounty hunter.

Padme sighed and nodded, "You're right, I shouldn't be worrying." She leaned down to her two children. "You'll be good for Ahsoka, right?"

"Yes, momma." Luke and Leia said. Padme kissed them both on the cheek and gave them hugs. She turned and walked onto the ship and got on.

Before the door closed, Padme shouted to Ahsoka, "I'll be back before tomorrow!"

Ahsoka waved, "Okay, good- bye!" The ship took off and left the Naboo skies. Her hand slowly fell to her side as she turned to face the twins. They were both looking at her, as if they were expecting her to do something.

"So...you two want to go inside?" She asked, pointing at their home. Neither of them answered. "Inside? Yes? Let's go." Ahsoka started to walk toward the door, thinking they would follow. Instead, she found them standing exactly where they are, Leia was swinging her doll back and forth and Luke looked at the ground like he was trying to figure out something. "Come on, inside!" Ahsoka made a gesture to the door.

"So-kaa?" Luke asked looking up at her.

She sighed, "Its Ahsoka, but whatever. What is it Luke?"

"Nothing." He answered matter-of-factly. He and Leia then walked to the door and went inside. Ahsoka looked at them and sighed, wondering why children were like this. She closed the door behind her as she too went indoors. But she did catch a glimpse of the clouds in the distance, which were turning gray.

"Soka! Soka!" Luke cried from the living room. Ahsoka rushed in there. "Leia feel bad." Leia was sitting on a red, square-ish armchair looking like she had a stomach ache.

"I have bad feeling." She said looking up at her babysitter with big, innocent eyes.

"Oh, Leia it's okay. I'm sure everything is fine." Ahsoka told her in a soothing voice as she knelt beside her. Leia clutched her legs to her chest, so Ahsoka picked up her doll and sat it down beside her. "Do you want me to do anything?" Leia shook her head so her pigtails whipped back and forth. "Okay then, just relax and you'll be fine." Ahsoka got up and was thinking of what to do. It's not like she's had much experience taking care of children, except for Jabba the Hutt's son, but that was way different than now. Should she contact Padme? No, she could do this herself...

"Soka play ball?" asked Luke holding up a blue ball with a green stripe going around it.

"Um, sure." She said taking the ball. She glanced back at Leia, who was now holding Lolly and watching them. Luke looked at her, an excited expression on his young face as he waited, for what?

"Throw it Soka!" He finally said after a minute of nothing happened.

"Okay, okay!" Ahsoka said and threw the ball across the room. Luke laughed and went to retrieve it. He then threw it back at her, but it landed half way to her. She smiled and used the Force to bring it to her.

Luke's mouth dropped open for a moment and then giggled. "Again! Again!" Ahsoka laughed and used the Force to make the ball hover, then fly across the room. Luke would retrieve it, then through it to her, which she would then catch in mid air, using the Force again, and though it again another direction. They repeated this many times, and each time Luke would be just as excited.

Of course, Leia asked after about an hour of being a spectator, "I hungry." Luke agreed. Ahsoka got up and went to the kitchen. It was cozy and was the perfect size for a small family, complete with white countertops, tile floors, plenty of utensils, and even a view of the lake. She went to the refrigerator and scanned the inside.

"Hey, what are you hungry for?" She called to the twins, both of them coming in the room.

"Puff-pie!" Luke cried jumping up and down.

"Fish sticks!" Leia said throwing Lolly in the air and catching her with open arms. Ahsoka went with her idea and warmed up some fish sticks and poured them each a glass of bantha milk (blue milk). They both ate kind of sloppy, and Ahsoka had to clean up Luke's milk when he spilled it all over the floor. Eventually, she even ate some fish sticks herself, sitting beside Luke in one of the tall dining chairs, making sure he didn't spill anything else.

After dinner was done, Leia got a strange look on her face and looked up at her babysitter. "Uh-oh." She said. Ahsoka could smell her, and she smelled bad.

"Aw, Leia." She said leaning down so she was eye level to her. Luke was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with his ball again. "Hey Luke!" Ahsoka shouted to him. He looked up. "Where's the diapers?" Luke looked up and pointed at the staircase. "Okay, thanks!" She said, picking Leia up and carried her upstairs (holding her at arm's length).

When she arrived upstairs she noticed there were four doors, two were opened. The one to Ahsoka's right, she saw, was the twin's bedroom. She went in it and set Leia on the changing table. "Okay, where are those diapers?" Ahsoka asked herself. She searched around the changing table. No diapers. She looked in the closet full of little dresses and nice shirts. Again, no diapers. She searched under their beds and in their nightstands and on the shelves. No diapers.

"Ugh! Where are they!" Ahsoka yelled to herself, feeling really frustrated. Leia looked at her, bewildered. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and thought, _Okay, calm down. Patience. Now, maybe Luke meant another room. _So she told Leia, "Stay." And went to the hallway. Across from the twin's room was a closet, so she checked in there. Sadly, no diapers. But Ahsoka did find Padme's cleaning supplies and a spider.

Next, she looked in the upstairs bathroom. No diapers, and Ahsoka even knocked over a folded pile of towels. She then ran downstairs to the living room, which Luke waved to her when she came in. Ahsoka searched under the couch, behind tables, on top of shelves, and still no diapers. Luke tried to help by picking up a pillow and looking under it.

"Maybe I should call Padme." Ahsoka said to herself as she slowly reached for her comlink. _Wait. _She thought. She didn't want to bug her about a little thing like this. Maybe she could call Anakin? No, he'll tease her for the rest of her life.

Hold on a second. Ahsoka slowly turned her head toward the staircase. She didn't check _their _bedroom. Ahsoka shook her head. No way was she going in there! But Leia needed tose diapers. She took in a deep breath and went upstairs.

Anakin and Padme's bedroom door was open, and she stood in the door frame, looking inside of it. The room was large, with a square bed that had red sheets and fluffy white pillows. There was an oak dresser and a walk-in closet with a lot of nice dresses. And there were tall windows with golden curtains that had a view of the lake, and Ahsoka noticed the gray clouds coming nearer.

She cautiously stepped inside, as if expecting alarms to go off any second. But there was only silence. Ahsoka walked around the bedroom, carefully not touching anything. She looked on top of the dresser and in the closet and on the nightstand. "Okay. I'm done here." She said feeling really awkward. She fled the room and went downstairs.

Ahsoka sat next to Luke on the soft carpet. Luke was entertaining himself with a miniature ship which he was making blaster noises while pretending it was flying. She smiled at him and then said to him, "I've failed. I can't find those diapers." Luke stopped and looked up at her. He got up and went to a large plant beside the staircase. He pulled something out behind them. Diapers.

"Luke!" Ahsoka cried, "Why didn't you tell me?" She rushed over to his side.

"I did." He answered innocently. Ahsoka looked at him, not knowing whether to be upset or happy. Instead, she thanked him and took them upstairs. Leia was still laying on the changing table, and Ahsoka quickly took off her stinky diaper and threw it away successfully. She then took a clean diaper and lifted Leia's behind to try to put it under her. Leia was patient and waited as Ahsoka eventually figured out how to make the diaper stay in place. It may have taken 20 minutes, but Leia finally smelled normal.

* * *

><p>He could see the Torgruta girl through his electrobinoculars. She was carrying the toddler girl out of the bedroom, the bedroom he must break into tonight. About another hour, and the nanny will put them to bed, and his job will begin.<p>

"Can't we just go in now, Bane?" asked his partner impatiently, "I mean, we've got blasters, and the nanny doesn't. We can take them now, and get this over with."

"Oh, shut up will you?" Cad Bane asked looking down at him. "You don't understand. These are Skywalker's children."

"The Jedi?"

"Yes, you idiot. He won't just leave his children with anyone." Cad Bane peered through the electrobinoculars again. They were downstairs now. The boy was chasing the astromech droid around.

"But still, you said earlier that the parents weren't home...so why must we wait? We've been sitting in these trees for almost four hours! Let's just blast the nanny, which probably won't be armed, take the kids, and leave!" His partner said shifting onto another branch.

Cad fought the urge the punch him right there and then. "We have to wait until they are asleep, Robonino! That's when the nanny will be so tired she won't contact Skywalker or his wife, got it?" He glared at Robonino until he nodded and agreed.

"Just one more hour," Cad Bane said, smiling to himself. "Then the fun begins."


	2. Chapter 2

Bathtime was not fun.

Firstly, Ahsoka had made the mistake of letting Luke pour the soap for bubbles in. And now the tub was overflowing with them. Secondly, Leia had invented the game, 'Splash Water at Ahsoka' that she and Luke have been doing for almost ten minutes. Even when Ahsoka yelled, "Stop!" They laughed and kept going.

Then Luke peed in the tub and they had to get out early. As Ahsoka was drying off Leia Luke threw some pee-water in the air and some landed on Ahsoka.

"Uh oh." Luke said, a smile on his face as Ahsoka looked like she was trying to hold in her anger. She put on Leia's pink nightgown and then dried off Luke. But when she tried to put on his red plaid pajamas, he went running off, with just a diaper on, down the hall.

"Luke! Come back!" She shouted as she too rushed down the hall after him.

He ran down the stairs and into the living room, Ahsoka running right behind him. She flew down the stairs, seeing Luke opening the door outside. "Luke!" She used the Force to pull him toward her. He giggled as she caught him in her arms. "Can't you see it's raining?" She asked pointing at the window, which was streaked with water. He tried to get free, but Ahsoka carried him upstairs. He kicked as she put on his pants, and got away again before she got his shirt on.

So, a few minutes and a Force-pull later, Luke and Leia were both in their pajamas and Ahsoka was pouring them some warm milk. Leia was clutching Lolly while watching the rain fall outside the window and Luke was looking at Ahsoka's belt with great intrest.

"What's up, Luke?" She asked bringing to two cups of milk to the table.

He pointed at her lightsaber saying, "Li-say-ber."

Ahsoka smiled and took it off her belt, holding in her hand (sheathed, of course). "So, you know what this, huh?" She kneeled down to meet his eye's level.

Luke nodded. "Daddy has one." He smiled up at her.

Ahsoka blinked. She wasn't used to anyone calling Anakin 'Daddy'. It kinda felt weird hearing it.

Then Leia gasped. Both Luke and Ahsoka turned to face her. She was pointing up at lightning entering the dark sky. Luke stared in awe at it.

Ahsoka felt herself relax a bit. She handed them both their milk and they both chugged it down gratefully. Luke, of course, spilled his before it was finished. Ahsoka sighed and grabbed a towel. Then her comlink beeped.

"Ahsoka?" asked Padme.

She smiled as the twins bothed looked at her at the same time. "Hey Padme. How's Bail?"

"Oh, fine. The medical droid says it's just the Dantari Flu, but I might stay a little longer to help Breha out. How's the twins?"

"Mommy!" They both cried while running to the comlink. Padme and Ahsoka both laughed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Leia said jumping up and down.

"Yes, sweetie?" Padme asked.

"Soka made fish sticks and made ball float!" She cried, smiling at the comlink.

"Soka made me put on pa-jam-s!" Said Luke.

Padme laughed again. Then asked Ahsoka, "Did they behave?"

"Oh yeah. Luke just wouldn't put on his pajamas, that's all." Ahsoka answered.

"And I spilled milk!" He said proudly.

Ahsoka heard Padme sigh. Then she told her, "Don't worry Padme, everything's fine."

"Okay, okay." Padme said, "Just checking. I'll be home tomorrow."

"We'll see you then." Ahsoka said.

"Bye Mommy!" The twins cried. Padme said good-bye too. Then she hung up.

"Okay, guys." Ahsoka said, kneeling down to look at the twins, "Who's ready for bed, huh?"

"But, I'm not sleepy." Luke said before yawning.

Leia rubbed her eyes, "Me too."

"C'mon, you two." Ahsoka said smiling. She picked them both up and carried them upstairs. Leia rested her head on her shoulder while Luke yawned again.

She arrived at their bedroom and saw that it was divided, so half was Luke's side and the other was Leia's. Luke's side had toy ships and robots scattered across the floor. Leia's had stuffed animals and clothes to put on Lolly spread out beside her bed. Ahsoka first placed Luke in his bed, pulling the dark blue sheets over him. Then she tucked in Leia, putting her in her pink flowered bed.

"Soka?" Luke said as Ahsoka began to shut off the lights.

"Yeah, Luke?" She asked. Luke raised his arms in the air, and Ahsoka walked over and gave him a hug. "Good night, Luke." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too!" Leia said, accidently dropping Lolly on the floor while raising her arms too.

Ahsoka smiled and picked up Lolly. She sat her right next to Leia before giving her a hug too. "Sweet dreams, Leia" She said. Leia kissed her on the cheek, then grabbed Lolly and snuggled with her. Ahsoka then walked over and turned off the lights. They both looked so tiny, curled up in their beds.

"Night Soka." They both said at the same time.

Ahsoka smiled at them as she exited the room. She had never had much experience with younglings, only the ones at the Jedi Temple, and she only saw them rarely. But taking care of Luke and Leia was not only different but kind of fun.

When she arrived downstairs she saw R7 whistling at her side. She patted the top of him, "Hey buddy." She said. R7 beeped at her happily. Ahsoka walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down, noticing a hologram picture of Anakin's family. They were standing infront of their house, Padme holding Luke and Anakin holding Leia. The twins looked a lot younger and Anakin looked happy...really happy.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka still remembers the day when she found out about Anakin's secret. She just came back to Coruscant from a long battle on the planet Kamino and heard a senator say her friend, Padme Amidala, was about to have a baby. She rushed to the hospitol only to be stopped by Master Kenobi.<p>

"Ahsoka, there's something you need to know." He said. He then told her what she would have never guessed in a million years. Anakin was the baby's father. He also said Palpatine was the Sith Lord all along, but Ahsoka didn't even hear him. _Her_ master, had lied to her?

She then rushed to the hospitol room where Padme was at. There she saw the Senator holding two tiny newborns in her arms and standing beside her was Anakin. Ahsoka didn't believe her eyes. This wasn't true. This couldn't be true. Could it?

Anakin saw her looking at him through the glass walls. He walked out of the room and stood by her in the hallway. There was an awkward silence before Ahsoka said, crossing her arms, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I, Snips?" He asked leaning against the wall, "You would have told Obi-Wan then I would have been forced out of the Jedi Counsel."

Ahsoka leaned on the wall beside him. "I wouldn't have. I would have kept it a secret." She looked up at him, "Padme's my friend, and you're my master."

Anakin sighed deeply. "I can sense that you're angry."

She felt her cheeks flush and crossed her arms tighter. "Not just angry," she said, "Also betrayed and lied to. It's like you didn't trust me!"

Her master looked down at her. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. And I do trust you, Snips."

Ahsoka sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I just felt like I should have seen this coming," She looked up at him, "Cause, you know, you never follow the rules."

Anakin gave her a look. "Gee, thanks."

It was then silent for a while. The only sound was the beeping of droids. Then Ahsoka broke it by saying, "So...how long have you and Padme been...married?" Even coming from her that question sounded odd to hear.

"About three years." He answered. His Padawan's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You've been together longer than you've been my teacher and nobody knew?" She asked her eyebrows raised.

"Pretty much." He said grinning. "Well, 3PO and R2 knew." He gestured toward the two droids in the hospitol room. 3PO was talking to Padme and R2 was rolling around her hospitol bed.

Ahsoka smiled at them. It was silent again as no one spoke. She still felt weird about the whole situation. Then Anakin cleared his throat and asked,"So, you want to meet them?"

She looked up at him, confused, "Who?"

"My kids." He laughed taking her arm and leading her in the hospitol room. Padme looked at them as they came in. She smiled and waved the best that she could while holding two babies.

"-yes my lady. Also, I would be honored anytime you-" 3PO was saying as the two Jedi entered.

But Anakin cut him off. "Uh huh. Thanks 3PO." He said pushing him gently aside.

"Oh! Of course Master Ani! Anything for-"

"3PO!" Everyone said at the same time. The golden droid shutted up.

"Hello Ahsoka." Padme said, smiling at her friend. One of the babies gave a tiny cry in her arms.

"Oh my, Padme are you alright?" Ahsoka asked noticing the Senator's hair damp and circles under her eyes.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." She answered. "Just a bit tired, that's all." She noticed now that Ahsoka was looking at the twins with curiosity. "Would you like to hold one?" She asked her.

Ahsoka looked at her, "What?" But Padme was already handing her the baby boy. Ahsoka carefully took him and looked down at him as though he was the most delicate thing in the universe.

"Mind his head." Padme said, shifting her arms so the baby girl could get comfortable. "His name is Luke. And this one's Leia." She nodded toward the baby in her arms.

Ahsoka looked at Luke as he tried to grab one of her head-tails. "He's just so tiny." She whispered.

"Well most babies are." Anakin said, stroking his son's hair, "Except maybe the Hutt's kids." Ahsoka gave him a look, remembering their first mission together. "Hey, but at least he dosen't stink like-"

"Oh just you wait." Padme said cutting him off and grinning.

"Anakin," Ahsoka asked after awhile, "What will happen to you?"

Her master and Padme both looked at each other before Anakin answered, "I'll be moving to Naboo." Ahsoka was going to say something but Anakin continued, "Yoda says I can still be apart of the Jedi Order, because Sideous might want revenge on me."

"Revenge?' Ahsoka asked handing Luke back to his mother.

"Yeah. See, he tried to get me to come to the Dark Side. He said he could teach me how to save others from death." He said sitting on the edge of Padme's bed, facing Ahsoka, "I was tempted, to be honest. Then Mace Windu came with other Jedi masters to take down the Sith Lord, and I realized how Palp-I mean Sideous was lying to me and I tried to help take him down, but he escaped. Killing Master Fitso, Kolar and Tiin in the process."

Ahsoka was silent as she took in this information. She couldn't believe it. She had known all those Jedi masters. "So...you think he'll come and...try to bring you to the Dark Side again?"

Anakin shrugged, "I dunno, Snips. But we're leaving tomorrow. All of us: Padme, Me, the twins, R2, and 3PO."

"What?" Ahsoka yelled unexpectaly, "But, I'm not finished with my training! And you're my master-!"

"Obi-Wan will be your new master." Anakin answered, "He's a good one, too. I should know." He gave her a half smile. "C'mon, Snips. He's not that bad."

"I know." She said, gulping down a lump in her throat, "It's just-"

"Ahsoka, you are always free to visit us." Padme said, reassuring her. Ahsoka half-smiled but knew Padme didn't understand. Anakin was her teacher, her master, her friend. And him leaving...Ahsoka just wasn't ready to let him go.

"Ahsoka." Said a voice coming from the door. Everyone looked at it at the same time, including the twins. Obi-Wan stood there, glancing around the room, "We need to go to the Temple."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and walked to the door, Anakin followed, saying, "This isn't good-bye forever, you know. We'll see each other again soon."

She smiled at him, and looked around. Padme was giving her a farewell smile as she held her children. R2 was whistling at her side. 3PO stood beside her bed also. Ahsoka knew deep down her master would be alright without her. But it was like leaving a brother behind to fend for himself.

"See ya, Snips." Anakin said, waving as she left with Obi-Wan.

She gave him a small wave, but they had turn the corner just as she said, "See ya, Sky Guy."

* * *

><p>"Shut up! or you'll wake up everyone!" Cad Bane whispered to his partner. They were preparing to climb up to the children's bedroom on the second floor.<p>

Robonino, however, glared up at the other bounty hunter, "Well, excuse me Mr. I-Have-A-Hat-To-Protect-Me-From-The-Rain!" He handed Bane the grappling spike launcher. "Here, I stole it from a Jedi awhile back."

Bane postioned it and shot the cable up to the window. The grappling hook caught on the window sill and he bagan to climb. The rain was pouring harder now, and threatened to have him slip off the house. But, he finally made it and opened the window. It was quiet, with the only sound of deep breathing. Cad Bane dropped the grappling spike launcher to his partner and took out a blaster.

Robonino came up eventually, and took out a blaster too. He noticed Bane walking around the room, looking for security alarms. He saw the two children. The blond boy was curled up on his bed, drooling. The girl was clutching a Twi'lek doll and had a look on her face as if she were having a bad dream.

"Hey! Bubblebrain!" Bane whispered, "Get the boy down to the ship! I'll take care of the nanny."

"Okay." He said reaching for the drooling kid. He then noticed a family picture by his bed. He reconized that Jedi, Skywalker. His wife looked familiar though...too familiar. "Hey Bane." Robonino whispered to his partner. "Their mother is that Senator from Naboo! I was hired one time to kill her! She made me look like an amateur!"

"Well, now you have another reason to take her kids. Now shush!" Bane said as he left the room and got his other blaster out. He was ready to take care of buisness.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had fallen asleep on their couch, her memories replaying over and over in her mind. It was so peaceful, the sound of the rain like a soothing rhythm to help her doze of to dreamland.<p>

Speaking of dreams, Ahsoka was having a strange one. It started with her running toward her ship. Then it switched to Leia, a long cut on her smooth cheek. Then she saw Padme, a terrified look on her face. Then she saw herself again, being electicuted by blue lightning...

A loud thunderclap woke her from her slumber. R7 was beeping nervously. "What's up, buddy?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

As though answered, a high pitched scream came from upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka rushed upstairs, her green lightsaber out and unsheathed. She slammed open the twin's bedroom door and saw Leia sitting upright on her bed, a look of complete fear on her face as she clutched Lolly. Luke was no where to be seen.

"Leia, what's-?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you." A voice cut her off from behind. Ahsoka swung around, lightsaber out infront of her. Cad Bane stood there, two blasters in his hands and his wide brimmed hat tilted so it hid half of his face.

"YOU!" Ahsoka cried. Bane started shooting at her. She deflected them, making sure to protect not only herself, but Leia too. Bane then started to gradually move toward the hall. And once he was completly out of the room, he fled down the hall. Ahsoka quickly followed, yelling, "WHERE'S LUKE?" as more lightning entered the sky.

Of course, once she entered the dark hallway, Bane jumped out from the bathroom at the end and threw a ticking bomb at her. Ahsoka Force-pushed it out the nearest window right before it exploded. While she was doing that, Bane ran around her back into the twin's bedroom.

Ahsoka followed him as a large thunder clap rang in her ears. When she entered the room, Bane was holding Leia by her collar on her nightgown as she dangled out the window. She could tell Leia was crying, even though rain was falling all over her face.

"Let her down sleemo!" Ahsoka said to him as she held her lightsaber infront of her, pointed at him.

"Move one more muscle, and I'll let go." Bane warned, "Sure, she won't die. But a broken neck, probably." He smiled as a large bolt of lightning illuminated the room for a split second.

Ahsoka stood there, glaring at the bounty hunter. She then glanced at Leia, who had her small hands around Bane's wrist. Her expression showed she was terrified.

"Very good, child." Bane sneered, "Now, put away that lightsaber of yours." Ahsoka hesitated. He let his fingers loose just a little, just enough so Leia would scream in fear as she descened a few inches.

"Alright!" She yelled, sheathing her weapon.

Bane grinned. "So naive." He said, "You know, I wonder why Skywalker would trust you with something as precious as his own kid. Because now, you can't harm me when I do this." He let go, and Leia dropped out the window, screaming as she went.

* * *

><p>Robonino caught her. He hated children already, now he had a screaming one in his arms. The girl was thrashing and yelling and crying all at the same time.<p>

"Ugh." He said running toward the ship as the girl was trying to kick him. As he tossed her in the back next to the boy, he saw the Torgruta girl jump gracefully out the children's bedroom window while she held her lightsaber.

Lightsaber! Bane said there were no Jedi here! Robonino rushed in the chockpit and put in the coordinates. Bane was soon out of the house too, trying to blast the Jedi as she ran toward his ship. Before he could even get the ship's guns ready, she pounced on the window infront of him. A look of anger was on her face as she held her weapon to cut through the glass.

Bane shot a cable out of his wrist and it caught around her ankle. He pulled her off the ship and into the mud.

"Get us out of here!" Cad Bane ordered entering the ship.

"Okay! Okay!" Robonino said, starting the engine. The Torgruta got up just in time to see them fly away from here dirty face.

"The children are here, right?" Bane asked, sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

The other bounty hunter glanced over at him, "Of course. Now when do we get the money?"

"Patience, my fishy friend." Bane said, shaking the rain off his hat, "You'll get your share, after we make our first stop."

* * *

><p>Gone. They were gone. Both of them. She had failed. Ahsoka felt the urge to scream and cry at the same time.<p>

But, she was a Jedi. They don't just lay around feeling sorry for themselves. They get going, and never give up that easy.

Ahsoka wiped the mud off her face as she ran to the house's front door. "R7! Get over here!" She yelled into the house. Her droid was already there, whistling as he came beside her. "We need to leave, NOW."

As they both went as fast as they could to Ahsoka's ship, she stepped on something in the mud. She bent down and picked it up. It was covered in mud and water, but she could still make it out. It was Lolly, Leia's doll. A lump entered Ahsoka's throat. R7 beeped to her from the ship and she took the doll with her.

When she sat down behind the steering wheel, she quickly punched in the coordinates. R7 asked her where in the universe they were going.

"Don't worry, buddy." She reasurred him, "I've been here before." She flew the ship out of the stormy skies. "Tatooine, here we come."

* * *

><p>Luke had been sobbing with his sister in the small storage room they were in ever since the ship had left the ground. They were both so afraid and cold, neither of them knew what to do. Luke had decided to go to the door and try to open it, but it was sealed tight.<p>

But, he could the bad men talking to each other. He reconized the taller one with the hat's voice. He said something about 'Tatooine'. Tatooine? Where had Luke heard that before?

Leia sniffed quietly. Luke turned to her. She was sitting infront of a large box, wiping her nose on one of her muddy sleeves. Luke felt bad for his sister. That was her favorite nightgown, and now it was ruined. Her hair was soaking wet and was dripping all over her and to top it all off, Lolly wasn't there for her.

She had gotten Lolly for her first birthday from Gramma. She had been so happy when she opened her present to find that green Twi-lek doll with a purple dress. Luke had gotten a Wookie general doll which he named Bubba, but he had dropped it in the lake not two months after he had gotten it.

If something like that happened to Lolly, Leia would freak out. One time, one of Lolly's button eyes had fallen off. Leia cried and cried until Mommy had sewed it back together. And another time, she had scraped her knee, and Mommy had given her Lolly as she cleaned the cut and put a bandage on it. Then, she had given Leia a glass of blue milk and a hug.

Blue milk! That's where Luke had heard Tatooine before! Daddy had come back from there when he visited Uncle Owen and had brought back Bantha milk, which is blue milk!

Luke rushed over to his sister and sat beside her. "Don't worry, Lay-ya." He whispered, "Daddy knows what planet the bad men are stopping at, so he can come and get us! And Soka will come to! And Mommy!"

Leia looked at her twin with red and puffy eyes, "But, Luke. The bad man with the hat was shooting at Soka. What if she's hurt?"

Luke hadn't thought about that. Ahsoka, hurt? What if that was true? Would she still come for them?

* * *

><p>They had finally arrived on Tatooine. Ahsoka and R7 had landed in the Mos Eisley spaceport and were now walking around, looking for any sign of Robonino or Cad Bane. She hadn't ever really enjoyed this planet. It was too hot and sand got everywhere. But, she remembered her first mission here with Anakin, and then thought of Luke and Leia, and how they were now kidnapped.<p>

Ahsoka noticed when she walked by the Cantina that there was a small, bald man sitting outside of it. He was doing a bad job of not making eye-contact with her, because he kept glancing up to see if she was still there.

She walked up to him, R7 rolling beside her. "Excuse me." She said to him.

"Whad'ya want missy?" The man said not looking at her, but focusing on his drink.

"I'm looking for two bounty hunters. They took something of mine." Ahsoka said, trying to look in his eyes.

The man coughed, and then said, "Haven't seen any bounty hunter, sorry." He glanced toward her then quickly looked away.

Ahsoka sighed as she shifted so the man could see her lightsaber strapped to her waist, "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Uh..." The man paled and didn't take his eyes off her weapon. Then he shook his head slightly and looked away, "Yeah, I'm positive."

She took in a sharp breath. _Why must I do everything myself?_ She waved her fingers infront of his face. "You will take me where the bounty hunters went."

The man blinked. "I will take you where the bounty hunters went." He got up and led Ahsoka to his smallish ship.

Ahsoka grinned slightly and followed him. "See, R7?" She said to her astro droid, "We'll get the twins back in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanna know how I came up with Lolly's name? Well, when I wrote the very first chapter, I thought to myself, 'What's the perfect name for a two-year old's doll? Since it's Leia's doll, I combined Leia+Doll and came up with Loll. Loll dosen't sound the best. My brain went 'Duh! Just name it Lolly then! It kinda sounds like lollipop!'**

**Why a Twi-lek? You may ask. Because I love Aayla Secura, but I didn't want to copy her completly, so I made Lolly green with a purple dress (Purple's my favorite color!)**

**By the way, thanks for all the awesome comments. You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out, Bald Man's ship was actually a landspeeder. They had been traveling in it for sometime now across the Western Dune Sea. Baldie had not said a single word the entire time while his knuckles had turned white as he steered. Ahsoka had been trying to mend Lolly, who had been kept under her belt. Almost all the mud has been wiped off, and her skirt was torn, but besides that she seemed fine.

"Um, where are we heading to?" Ahsoka asked. R7 chirped quietly behind her.

"You'll know when we arrive there." Baldie said with a shakey voice. His face was as white as snow. Ahsoka sighed and continued to clean off Lolly.

After more miles of sand, sand, and more sand, Ahsoka could see what Baldie was heading to. A huge metal and stone palace in the distance. She had been there before, with Anakin. They had almost died there, too.

"They're at...Jabba's Palace?" She asked, uncertain. R7 beeped nervously.

Bald Man nodded. "He told me this was where he was heading. That's why he needed my friend's speeder. He said he needed to get away from a Jedi, and quickly. He threatened me until I finally gave in. He told me if I told you where he was heading, it would be the biggest mistake of my life."

Ahsoka felt a tad bad for him. "Don't worry, I won't mention you at all."

Baldie gave a sigh of relief and then stopped at Jabba's Palace. Ahsoka climbed out of the speeder, R7 following her. "I won't be here to take you back!" Baldie called out to her.

"It's fine! I'll find another way back!" She said to him. He quickly drove away from her. Ahsoka braced herself and tucked Lolly under her belt. "Well, R7, "She said to her astro droid, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>According to the people of Teth, Cad Bane had not been here for quiet some time. Anakin was getting a bit restless. He and Obi-Wan had been searching for him for almost three days now. According to Obi-Wan's sorces, Bane should be here.<p>

"Let's go, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he walked toward their ship. His former Padawan followed. "You seem upset," Obi-Wan observed. "Don't worry. That bounty hunter will be tracked down in no time."

"It's not just that, master." Anakin said, looking toward the ship, "Bane made a threat against my family, and now someone told you he's been passing information to the Sith."

"Yes, and that's why we're doing all we can to capture him." The other Jedi told him, "Just because he isn't here dosen't mean he's disapeared completely."

"I know." Anakin sighed. They boarded the ship, R2-D2 rolling in behind them. When Obi-Wan started up the engines, Anakin contacted his wife. He promised he would after they finished on Teth, and he also wanted to know who she found for a babysitter.

"Anakin?" Padme asked. "Are you alright? Did you catch Bane?"

"Unfortunally, no. I'm alright, though." He told her hologram. "How's Bail doing?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. Breha and I have been taking cae of him. I think she's glad that I can to help her." She smiled at him, "Also, guess who's looking after the twins?"

"I swear, if you hired Jar Jar, I will go there and-"

"No, no!" Padme laughed, "Ahsoka's babysitting."

Anakin was surprised, "Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano? _My _Padawan Ahsoka? _She's _babysitting?"

"Yes." His wife said putting a hand on her hip, "She was on Naboo refeuling and I asked her and she said, 'Sure'."

"Wow, didn't see that coming." He said. "Is she doing okay?"

"Last time I checked she was getting the twins ready for bed."

Anakin nodded, "Alright. I'll check on her soon. Right now we're about to go into hyperspace, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you." She told him.

"Love you, too." He said. Then her image flickered away.

* * *

><p>Criminals, bounty hunters, and thugs. That is what Ahsoka was surrounded by. She never enjoyed Jabba's Palace, it was dark and loud and way too crowded. A few mind tricks on the guards and she had gotten in, but now that she was, where should she start looking for Bane and Robonino?<p>

R7 had been closely beside her the entire time. Ahsoka had gotten the impression that he wasn't exactly comfortable here either. They had been strolling around the party for a while now, doing their best of not sticking out.

_Reach out with the Force. _She could almost imagine Anakin saying. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching out all across the party area. The Force allowed her to listen in to other's conversations while she relaxed and listened.

_"I swear Greedo, if you don't pay up now, you'll find your head on Jabba's dinner plate!" _A tall, Human man was yelling at a Rodian. Ahsoka shook her head and listened elsewhere.

_"...Yeah we broke up years ago, ever since he cheated on me with that Aruzan dancer." _said a yellow Twi'lek female to her friend. Ahsoka shook her head again and focused harder.

_"Oh, you're so sweet, Robonino." _A blue bikini clad Twi'lek girl purred to a Patrolian with an eye patch. Ahsoka's eyes shot open and she then rushed over to the corner where the bounty hunter was hiding.

The couple looked up to find her standing at the edge of their table, one hand on her lightsaber, the other ontop of the table. "Remeber me?" Ahsoka asked glaring at Robonino.

The Patrolian was looking around her, as if he were hoping someone would help him out of this mess. The Twi'lek girl look confused, "Baby, who is this?" She asked innocently.

"Nobody." He said as he stood up. As he started to reach for his blaster, he said, "You might want to leave now." The girl nodded and fled from them.

The two enimes stared each other down for a few moments as more of the crowd hid the spot where they were. "Where's the twins?" Ahsoka asked in a threatening tone.

"Not here, young one." The bounty hunter said as a grin appeared on his fish-like face. Ahsoka Force-pushed him up against the wall. He dangled there as his blaster fell.

"Then, _where are they?" _She asked in a threatening tone.

"L-listen. Bane just dropped me off here to throw you off course! I have no idea-" He pleaded. Ahsoka didn't believe him. She Force-pushed him to the ground and stood over top of his pathetic body, her lightsaber still pointed at him.

"If you don't tell me where they are right now, I will shove my lightsaber through your neck!" She yelled. Party guests were beginning to stare, but she could care less.

"He didn't tell me anything except he'll give me my share when he returns! I swear-"

"TELL ME!" Ahsoka yelled. R7 was now beside her. He whistled to her, and she sighed, knowing he was right. She should calm down.

"OKAY! Okay!" Robonino said holding his fin-like hands up. "Bane told me where he was handing the kids off to the boss." He then whispered the location to her. It was quiet enough so only she could hear it, and none of the other guests.

"Alright then." She said as she let him stand up. She walked over and cut his blaster in half with her weapon. He was about to say something to her, but she held up a hand and cut him off, "If you lied to me, I will hunt you down with my master, Anakin Skywalker." His red eyes widened as he reconized the name. "Yeah, and I bet he won't be pleased when he finds out that you helped kidnap his kids."

Ahsoka then left the scene as Robonino's Twi'lek girlfriend came back to see if he was alright. R7 followed her as she left the palace and 'borrowed' a speeder to get back to her ship and on with the rescue mission.

* * *

><p>The tall man had landed the ship again, only this time to take Luke and Leia out of the dark room. He pointed his blaster at them as he led them out of the ship and into a planet covered in red water and black skies.<p>

Leia was shivering beside her brother, even though it was very warm here. Luke looked up at the tall man, "Why is there red water?"

"Stupid kid, it's lava!" He growled. Luke's mouth fell open. Mommy told him 'stupid' was a mean word. The tall man led them inside a black building where they walked down many hallways before they stopped.

Leia clutched her belly again and Luke wondered if it hurt like before. He then felt bad too, like something had entered him that shouldn't be there. Tall man moved them into a large room and made them stand there until a dark figure came foward.

"Well done, Bane. It looks like you _did _bring them here in one piece." The figure said as he came foward. He leaned down to Luke, his cloak covering his wrinkled face. "My, how you look like your father."

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew!* Sooo sorry this took a while to post, but I seriously have been busy. I really hope you enjoyed it and I promise to get the next chapter out sooner. In the meantime, I really appreaciate all the reviews guys. They motivate me and keep me going. Thanks to you all:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It was pure terror standing next to the Cloak Man. Luke had a feeling inside of him that he didn't like at all. Leia was trembling while her brown eyes were wide in fear. The man studied both of them, noticing how much the girl looked like her mother. In fact, it was like looking at a miniature version of Anakin and Padme.

"Yes, they both are very strong with the Force." He said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, now where's my money, Sidious?" The man with the hat asked. He held out the hand that didn't have the blaster out.

"Don't worry about your money, Bane." The other man said, who had a confusing name so Luke didn't know what to call him. But the other guy's was easy to remember. "I'll give it to you after you do this one more job for me."

"What? You just said bring Skywalker's kids to you and I did. Now where's the dough?" Bane growled.

"Calm down, bounty hunter, I'll double your pay. It's a simple job I'm sure your capable of." Said Cloak Man. Luke was trying to find a window, thinking, _Where is Daddy? And Ahsoka? They should have been there on Tatooine, and now they're not even here!_

Bane seemed to consider this. He put his hand down and asked, "What's the job?"

"You must guard the children. If what you said is true, then Skywalker's old apprentice should be on her way. You must dispose of her before she takes the children away before their father comes." The other man explained.

"Luke?" Leia whispered to her brother. He turned to face her. "I'm scared." She was trembling even more. Luke knew what she needed.

He turned to face the two adults who were still talking. "HEY!" He yelled. They both stopped and looked at him. "Lay-ya needs Lolly!"

The two men looked at each other, then back at him. The cloaked man leaned down so he could tell Luke, "I'm sorry, child, but we don't have candy."

Luke stomped his foot. "NO!" He yelled, "Lolly's a doll, you fattie!" Yes, Mommy said never to call anyone that, but he felt like this man deserved it.

Sidious's hands balled into fists. "_WHAT _did you just call me?" He demanded.

Luke crossed his arms, just like he'd seen Daddy do before. "Fattie." He said, emphasising the word.

The man began to shake with anger. "I am not _fat!" _He said through clenched teeth. HIs head snapped toward Bane. "RIGHT?" Bane held up his hands as if saying, "Leave me out of this!"

Leia then hid a giggle behind her hand. Sidious turned toward her. "Oh, little girl, so you think that's funny?" Leia nodded, still smiling. "Well, do you think _this _is funny?" He then Force-pushed her hard against the wall, which she hit face first.

"LAY-YA!" Luke screamed. She tried to stand up, but tears came from her eyes and a cut was on her cheek, and it was bleeding.

Bane started to go to her, but Sidious stopped him, "Let her be, my nanny droids will take care of them." As if on cue, two nanny droids came in. He told them, "Take them to their chamber."

"Yes, master." They said in unision. One went to Leia and helped her up. The other went to Luke. They both led them out of the room.

Sidious turned toward Bane. "Go with them and guard them. If what you said is true then Skywalker's old apprentice should be on her way to rescue them."

"But that's why I dropped Robonino off in Tatooine, so she would get thrown off-" Bane started to say.

"The Jedi never miss a beat. She'll soon find out where we are and when she comes your job," He pointed to the bounty hunter, "is to get rid of her."

"'Get rid of her?'" He repeated.

"Yes! Blast her! Torture her in your own way! I don't care! Just make sure she dosen't get the twins!" The Sith then gave a deep sigh before continuing, "Just until Skywalker comes for them."

"And what makes you think he will?" Bane asked.

"Because I believe a father will do anything for his children," Sidious explained, "Including doing anything I ask."

* * *

><p>"It all makes sense, R7!" Ahsoka said to her astro droid as they came up to their ship, "Robonino's here to slow me down, so Bane could take the twins to Mustafar! Perhaps he's going to sell them or hand them off to another bounty hunter."<p>

As both of them came near to the ship, R7 gave a beep and whistle.

"What?" Ahsoka asked. He repeated what he said. "Wha- I can't just tell Anakin! How will I?" She then cleared her throat, "'Oh, hey master. Yeah, it's going great. Except for the fact that I failed at keeping your kids safe from a couple of bounty hunters and now, guess what? They're on another planet right now and probably are being tortured or-'" She then stopped, horrified by the thought.

R7 gave two whistles. Ahsoka sighed and said, "Look, I don't want to disappoint him. I can find them myself. I want him to feel like all that training was worth it." As she was about to enter the ship, then a loud _pew_ sound wooshed past her ear. The blaster bolt landed on her ship, leaving a black circle that was smoking.

"You're not leaving until I finish you!" Yelled a familiar voice. She spun around to find Robonino standing 10 yards away from her. He was holding two blasters and had them both pointed at her.

Ahsoka unsheathed her lightsaber and asked, "How did you find me so fast?"

"I followed you! And I'm going to make you wish you never followed me!" He said. He began to shoot at her. She deflected them, moving her weapon with ease as she protected both herself and her droid.

"Start the ship, R7!" Ahsoka ordered to him. He beeped at her. "Ugh! Now isn't the time to discuss this! I'm not going to talk to Anakin _now!_" He whistled and beeped again. "R7! Just start the ship!" He then rolled himself in the ship.

She kept deflecting the bolts, but Robonino kept shooting. One of the blaster bolts hit her boot and skidded across the side. It hit a bit of flesh, and she sucked in a breath. The bounty hunter laughed and took advantage of her small injury. Ahsoka went behind the ship, still deflecting as best as she could.

"Come on, Jedi! Come and fight me!" He yelled, still shooting in Ahsoka's direction. None were hitting her, but they were damaging her ship. She needed to get rid of him and fast.

Right then, her comlink beeped. Who in the world could it be? She answered it. Another bolt about hit her when she found out who it was.

"Ahsoka?" Asked Padme. Ahsoka groaned silently. Why, of all people that could contact her. "Ahsoka?" Padme repeated.

"Oh...hey Padme..." She said. Then Robonino jumpde out beside her. She held her lightsaber infront of her.

"Well, I was just checking to see how things were going." She said. Robonino started to shoot at Ahsoka, and she deflected them. "Ahsoka, are those blaster sounds?"

"Oh, that's nothing. Just the HoloNet." She lied. A bolt came close to hitting the comlink.

She didn't sound convinced. "Are you sure?"

A bolt deflected and came close to hitting Robonino. Ahsoka had to get on the ship _now. _She could hear the engines starting. "Look, Padme. I have to...go to the bathroom now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"But, Ahsoka, that's why I called. I'm coming back early and-" She paused. "Do you have your _lightsaber_ out?"

"Um, yes?" She said. Another bolt to close to the comlink.

"And may I ask why? Are the twins in danger?" Now she sounded worried, the last thing Ahsoka wanted.

"Stop talking and fight!" Robonino yelled.

"Who was that?" Asked Padme.

Ahsoka silently cursed Robonino before answering, "It was someone on the HoloNet. I better turn it off, and sheath my lightsaber. Got to go!"

"But, Ahsoka, I-" But she already turned the comlink off. R7 had the ship ready and she Force-pushed Robonino back so he fell backwards on the sand. She jumped in the ship and closed the door. She sat down in the pilot's seat and started to punch in the coordinates to Mustafar.

Then a sting in her leg appeared out of nowhere. She leaned down, remembering the wound in her leg. She slipped off her boot and examined her leg. The small flesh wound was bleeding, but not as much as she thought. "Hey, R7, can you bring me a bandage?" She called to him. He beeped and rolled away to do what she asked.

Ahsoka glanced up to find Robonino getting up and grabbing his gun, which she assumed he stole because she distroyed his other one. Reguardless of her leg, she quickly got the ship to fly out of Mos Eisley Cantina. Once they were up in space, she stopped for a moment before going into hyperspace as R7 brought her the bandages.

"Thanks, buddy." She said as she too them and wrapped it around her injury. R7 whistled to her. She gave an impatient sigh. "I'm not going to tell Anakin about this." He whistled twice and beeped. "Well just because he's their father dosen't mean he has to know!" Then she realized what he said was true. Ahsoka slumped in her chair.

The astromech droid rolled up beside her and gave a small beep. She looked at him. "You're right. I'll tell him. But you better be here the entire time." He gave a nervous beep. Ahsoka half-smiled and pulled on her boot.

"Well, here we go." And she pressed a button, ready to tell her master the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, done! Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. I was in Kansas for the weekend, so sadly couldn't finish it as quickly as I hoped:(**

**Thanks for reading and commenting! I promise next chapter will start out with Ahsoka telling Anakin. How do you think he'll take the news? How will Padme? What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahsoka! You're just the person I wanted to talk to!" Anakin said. He was exactly how Ahsoka remembered him. His hologram showed him holding a hand held comminucator. He wasn't in his ship. So, where was he?

"Yeah...hi master." Ahsoka said. She was now getting really nervous.

"Padme just contacted me a few seconds ago, saying you were acting weird. So, I decided to check up on you. It's been awile-" Then he paused, examining her, "Are-are you in a ship?"

She had a feeling their first conversation in two years was not going to end well. "Yes..." She refused to meet his eyes.

"May I ask why?" He said. His face showed concern and confusion. Then it went to worry. "Are the twins okay?"

Ahsoka put her hands to her side. One of them brushed acrossed Lolly. She gulped down, knowing her master must of saw the beaten up doll. "Ahsoka, tell me what happened _now."_ He told her.

She glanced up, looking in his eyes, which were wide and staring at her. She bit her lip. "Luke and Leia have been kidnapped." She said quickly.

"WHAT?"

"Anakin, I'm so sorry! They came in the night, two bounty hunters. I failed in trying to stop them. They took the twins and-" She began frantically saying.

"Bounty hunters? Who were they?"

"Cad Bane and Robonino. I found Robonino on Tatooine and he told me Bane was heading to Mustafar with the kids."

"Wait, Cad Bane?" He asked. Ahsoka nodded. Anakin gave a sigh. "I should've known."

"Known what?"

"That he'd strike at the kids first. A while ago Bane made a threat against my family. Then Obi-Wan found out he was giving information to Sidious."

"Oh...that's why you were in the outer rim..." Ahsoka said, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. Wait, where are you then?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm by Tatooine, and I'm about to go to Mustafar." She told him.

His eyebrows went up as his jaw went down. "No way! Listen, what if something more than Bane is there? What if there's commando droids or Sith?"

Ahsoka sighed deeply, "And what if while you're telling me this, whoever's there is hurting _your _kids?" She knew that was a little harsh, but still, he worried to much. "I'm probably much closer than you are! And I can get there early and-"

"No. Wait until I meet up with you. I'll take the ship while Obi-Wan informs the Council of our findings, which are none. Well, until now." He then started walking, Ahsoka guess towards the ship, "Promise me you won't go _anywhere_ until I arrive."

"But-"

"_Ahsoka._" His tone was stern.

She sighed again, "I promise." She didn't like this agreement one bit.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Anakin then paused for a moment, "Have you told Padme yet?"

"I figured not to worry her." She explained.

Anakin gave a half-smile. "I'm at the ship. Don't go anywhere, capishe?"

"Capishe." Then his hologram flickered away. She was still for a few seconds, the quickly started to punch in the coordinates.

R7 gave a confused beeped and whirred twice. Ahsoka glanced at him. "You really think I'm going to sit here and let Bane torture Luke and Leia for another second? No way, buddy, I'm heading to Mustafar, with or without Anakin."

The ship tilted up, and then before Ahsoka could change her mind and think it through, it vanished away to hyperspace.

* * *

><p>The large pole was cold against little Leia's back. Her damp pink nightgown offered little protection against the freezing chains that binded her and her brother to the metal pole. She couldn't even see Luke's face, who was on the other side of the chains, but she knew it was full of fear, like hers.<p>

The nanny droids were little help. They offered milk and water and tiny scraps of food to the twins. Luke ate a piece of cracker that one of them held out for him. Leia, however, refused them all. She didn't trust them one bit after they arrived and what happened to her tender cheek.

The room they were prisoned in was dark, reddish light came from one barred window with a view of a river of lava. The large door was about ten feet from where Leia was, and the pole she and Luke were tied up on was in the exact center of the circle-like chamber. A vent was attached to the top of the wall where Luke faced. She was positive hissing noices came from inside of it.

"Lay-ya?" Luke whispered in a hoarse voice. She struggled to face him, only to catch his eye out of the corner of hers. "Daddy and Soka will come. I know."

Leia smiled at him, her lips cracking in the process. "Yeah, I know, Luke. But what if the bad and fat man hurts them?"

Luke blinked, unaware of this. He then gave his sandy-haired head a good shake before saying, "No. Daddy won't let him."

Leia tried to believe that. She really did. But after all that's happened so far, and that horrible feeling she gets around him, she had a hard time to. She knew Daddy was strong and powerful, so was Mommy. But against this strange dude? She wasn't so sure. He had just as much darkness in him as his did of power.

And what of the tall blue man with the hat? Where did he go? After chaining them to the pole, he disappeared in the shadows. Leia thought he might have left the room, but the door hasn't opened since they came in. So...where was he?

* * *

><p>Ahsoka came out of hyperspeed, her ship facing a red and black planet. She remembered coming here with Anakin to rescue Force-sensitive children that had been kiddnapped by Bane. So this was almost deja vu for her, except these where her master's twins.<p>

R7 beeped and whistled at her. She looked down at him. "No, I'm not going to wait for Anakin. The more time I waste just sitting here, the more time Cad Bane has to hurt Luke and Leia!"

The astromech droid whistled at her. She rolled her eyes, "Look, if I go down there now, maybe I'll be able to stop him, okay?"

He said nothing, just turned away, rolling to the back of the ship. He knew if he couldn't convince her to stay where she was, no one would. The ship started going again, straight towards Mustafar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sigh* wow, sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter! I'll probably get the next one published faster because it's going to be awesomer. Thanks so much for reading and if you can, please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ani, I know you're not telling me something." Padme told her husband as she talked with him through a hologram.

"Padme, please don't worry." Anakin said as he strapped into the pilot's seat.

She put her hands on her hips as she gave him the 'If-you-don't-tell-me-now-you'll-be-in-so-much-trouble-later' look that usually the twins recieved. "Anakin Skywalker. _What's wrong_?" Her tone was stern.

He looked down and pretended to press some buttons. "Everything is going to be taken care of, you don't need to worry."

"Does this 'thing' I don't have to worry about have to do with Ahsoka acting strange before?" She asked. Anakin glanced up for half a second then looked away to the controllers. Padme gasped, "Are the twins okay?"

He knew he couldn't fool her, no matter what he said. "Not...exactly..."

His wife's eyes went wide. "What's happened? Are they hurt? Anakin, tell me!"

"Look, I'm going to take care of it." He told her gently.

She still wanted answers. "Ani, I think I deserve to know. They are _our _children."

He kept staring into her worried eyes, thinking on how he could explain this without her freaking out and following them. "Someone...came in the middle of the night at the house."

"And...?" Fear filled her insides.

"Ahsoka tried her best to stop them...but they got away." He paused, "With the twins."

Padme sucked in air quickly, her expression getting more and more concerned. "Who are 'they' and where did they go? And what about Ahsoka?"

"They were two bounty hunters. Cad Bane and Robonino." She nodded, familiar with those names. "Ahsoka tracked down Robonino on Tatooine. He told her where Bane was, and that's where I'm heading to help her."

"Where is Bane?" Padme asked quietly. Anakin didn't answer right away. He didn't want her to get involved. She asked again, louder, "Where is Bane?"

"Padme, if I tell you, you have to promise you won't go there yourself. I don't know what dangers are there and-"

"Anakin. Tell me _now." _That look appeared on her face again.

"He's on Mustafar." He told her quickly.

She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh my- What in the universe- he could be-"

"Padme, don't freak out. I'm going right now to get them. Everything's going to be fine." He said, holding his hands up in the 'calm down' gesture.

"And Ahsoka? You think where's she at?" She was breathing heavily now.

Anakin said, "She's waiting for me to come, and then we're going there together."

Padme then gave him a different look. It said, 'Seriously?'

Anakin was about to protest, but then realized something: _He _taught Ahsoka. She was reckless. She hardly ever followed orders. Just like him.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's ship desended on the landing platform. She then walked out, R7 following closely behind her. She had been on this planet for less than one minute and already she could feel a disturbance in the Force.<p>

R7 whistled quietly to her. She patted him on the top and said, "Stay close, buddy, It'll be alright."

She remembered this planet from when she and Anakin came during The Clone Wars. She could see the rivers of lava that radiated heat and and the sky was black as night. A large facility stood at the end of the platform. Ahsoka began walking towards it, knowing the twins were somewhere inside.

Of course, right then, out of no where, six commando droids were around her. They were all carrying blasters, everyone of them aimed at her and R7.

Ahsoka unsheathed her lightsaber. The droids began to shoot at her. She jumped into the air gracefully, and landed near one of them, her green lightsaber slicing it in two.

"R7! Get the facility's door open!" She ordered the astromech droid. R7 gave a 'beep' and headed towards the door.

"Leave the droid. Kill the Jedi." One commando droid ordered. The rest obeyed and continued to blast Ahsoka.

She deflected them with her weapon, thinking to herself, _Whoever is in charge here must really not want me to get inside. _She returned to focusing on the droids when one of them jumped towards her.

Ahsoka whipped her lightsaber and cut off it's arms. His blaster went flying across the landing pad. She then sliced his head off. His robotic body crumpled to the ground.

The four that hadn't been injured surrounded her. She deflected every laser blast that came towards her. One of then landed in the middle of a comando droid's chest. It fell backwards, but still wouldn't stop blasting at her. Ahsoka ran towards it and cut his weapon in half. she then knocked it's head off.

Not one second after she did that, another commando droid pounced on her back. It tried to grab her head and bring her to the ground. Ahsoka tried to throw him off, but his grip was too tight. The other two began to come near her, their blasters aimed at her face.

Ahsoka gave a loud yell as she took her lightsaber and sliced the droid on her back's torso in two. As it fell to the ground, she did a flip in the air as her weapon cut one of the other one's legs, then she stabbed her lightsaber through it's chest.

One more left. It blasted at her, backing up towards the facility's entrance. R7 almost had the door open. Ahsoka ran to it, knocked off it's blaster. It looked at her and tried to grab her arms, but she was too fast. His head was rolling on the ground before he had the chance.

R7 gave a whistle as the large metal door opened. Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber, She walked to him, breathing so her heart rate would slow down. With a pat on the astro droid's top, both of them entered the facility, ready to face more danger.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and R7 wandered down many hallways in the dark facility. She sensed the Dark Side here, and wondered what Luke and Leia had been through.<p>

R7 whistled twice and beeped once, asking where the twins were. She reached out with the Force, trying to sense them. She looked up and pointed to the left, "This way!"

Ahsoka and her astro droid raced down the left hallway. They came to an intersection and then turned right. Both of them came into a large room. A door stood at the end of it.

"C'mon, R7." She told him. They headed towards the door. Once they came up to it, R7 opened it for her. The circular room was dark, with only one reddish light sourse coming from a barred window. A large pole stood in the middle of it, and chained to it was...

"Luke! Leia!" Ahsoka cried, rushing toward the limp figures.

They both looked up at the same time. "Soka!" They said in hoarse voices. She kneeled beside them, giving them the best hug she could.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm going to get you out and then we're going to head home." She told them, unsheathing her lightsaber, ready to cut the chains. But, something was wrong. A disturbance.

She turned slowly, eyeing the shadows. She couldn't see anything, but sensed something was wrong. She stood up ever so carefully, her lightsaberheld out infront of her. Luke and Leia expression's were now wide-eyed with fear.

Out of the shadows, a figure jumped towards Ahsoka. She whipped her weapon towards it, but it had already grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get free from it's clutch. But it reached to press somehting on it's wrist that held hers. Ahsoka looked at the figures face and gasped. Blue, with red eyes and a large hat...

A huge electric shock ran through her body. She cried, pain running up and down her bones. The last thing she heard before her body crumpled was Luke's voice yelling to her, "No! Soka!"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka awoke in a small space. she was laying on her stomach, and her arms were tied behind her back and something was around her mouth prevented her from making a sound. She struggled to move, but somehting pinned her down.<p>

"Stay still and make no noise, and I won't blast those little kids down there." Whispered a voice next to her ear.

_Bane! _She thought. she noticed she was in a vent, facing the slits where she could see Luke and Leia still chained to the large pole. The tip of Bane's blaster was pointed at them through the tiny opening.

Ahsoka breathed heavily. What could she do? And where was her lightsaber? Bane, he probably took it away from her. She struggled a tad more, but Bane pinned her down even more.

"Quiet, the shows about to start." He hissed in her ear. Her heart pumped loudly, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Then a bright blue tip entered through the middle of the door. A confused look appeared on Ahsoka's face. The blue tip made a perfect circle, leaving a red line in it's path.

The circle fell down and a tall figure stepped through. Luke and Leia gasped, grins growing on their tiny faces, "Daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooo! What's going to happen now? Please review what you think or just how you feel about this story. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cad Bane began to chuckle quietly. Ahsoka was confused. Shouldn't he be worried? I mean, that was _Anakin _Skywalker standing there! He'll probably won't be happy when he finds out you've also kiddnapped his former padawan along with his kids.

Anakin rushed to his twins as they cried out to him. He gave them both a hug like Ahsoka did. Luke and Leia were both talking to him, asking questions like, "Where's Mommy?" And also trying to say, "Soka, she came and-" "Daddy, there's a bad cloak man!"

"Hey, don't worry. It's going to be okay." He told them, backing up and stroking their hair. He then noticed something different about Leia. "Leia, sweetie, what happened to your cheek?" He asked, stroking her cut with his thumb.

"Daddy! Cloak Man hurt me! And-and-" She stuttered, and then began to cry.

Anakin shushed her, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you both out of here." He unsheathed his blue lightsaber, then asked himself, "Where's Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka shifted, wanting to cry out to him. But Bane made sure that didn't happen. "Remember my warning? Keep quiet and the kids stay alive." Ahsoka glared at him. He chuckled. "You don't understand, do you? My job now is to torture you in my own way. And that way is having _you _watch helplessly as your master is forced onto the Dark Side."

_What? _She thought. _Why in the universe would he do that? Bane isn't intimidating! He's just a bounty hunter! Why-? _Then she felt a jab in her side, like a soft ball was pressing against it.

She realized what it was. Lolly. Why didn't Bane take her away like he did to her lightsaber? Did he not think it was a threat? And where was he lightsaber? Bane didn't have it on him.

Ahsoka's attention snapped back to Anakin and the twins as he lowered his weapon and cut the chains. Luke and Leia were free, and they jumped up to their father and wrapped their arms around him. He hugged them back, sheathing his lightsaber. They were like that for a few moments, until a voice came from the hole in the door, "Hello there, Anakin."

Anakin's head snapped around to face the voice. It came from a cloaked figure with a hood to conceal his face. Ahsoka sensed the Dark Side in him. "Who-?" Her former master asked, as he stood up and held his lightsaber held infront of him, but then he must of sensed it too, because just as the twins started to tremble in fear, he asked, "Sidious?"

The Sith nodded. "Who else?"

Luke and Leia huddled behind Anakin as he protected them with a confused expression. "But, Bane took them-"

"Because I hired him, Anakin. Him and Robonino. They took the children, and now I get to use them in my own way." He gave an evil smiled towards them and Leia began to cry again.

Anakin glared at him, "What have you done to them?" He growled.

Darth Sidious smiled at him now, "Nothing permanent. Yet." He stepped into the room. "But, you can prevent anything from happening to them, Anakin."

The Jedi kept his lightsaber up in defense. "Or, I could kill you."

Sidious took a deep breath. "You're anger makes you stronger. You could kill me, but the Torgruta will die."

Anakin's eyes went wide. "You have Ahsoka? _Where?" _

Sidious crackled, "She's Bane's hostage now. He's watching our every move, knowing once you strike me down, he blasts her helpless body into smithereens."

It was now Anakin breathing heavily, trying to decide what to do. Ahsoka realized it then, why the twins were kiddnapped in the first place, why she wasn't part of the picture untill now. Sidious wanted Anakin to join him. And he would do whatever it takes to make sure he says yes.

Ahsoka's heart stopped. She had to get out of the vent and help Anakin fast. She wriggled a tiny bit, trying to figure out how to escape. With her hands tied tightly behind her back, her legs pinned down by Bane's weight, no lightsaber, and a gag covering her mouth, there was little to work with.

Sidious was getting tired of waiting. "Make your choice. You have three options: Join me and save the ones you love from suffering, kill me and your former padawan dies, or don't join or kill me and I will keep your children. Either kill them or have them be my new apprentices."

Anakin froze with that thought hanging in the air. He glanced down at them, fearing for them. Why would he let them turn to darkness, when he could avoid it from happening? And he couldn't have Ahsoka die, he knew Sidious wasn't lying about that.

Well, he must of taken too long. Because then Sidious told him, "I see you need some persuasion." He Force-pulled Anakin out of the small room and into the larger one behind him. After he landed against the back wall, the Sith then did the same to the twins, but let them fall in the middle.

Sidious stode into the room where the Skywalkers were. He stood a few feet from where Luke and Leia were. "I suggest you make up your mind, Anakin, and fast." He held out his hands and blue lightning came from his finger tips. They hit the twins.

The screams were unbearable. It was the more horrible sound Ahsoka had ever heard in her entire life. And what was worse, she couldn't even help them.

Anakin jumped up and yelled, "No! Stop!" But Sidious laughed and kept going. Luke and Leia, the toddlers, were still screaming, their eyes squeezed tight in pain.

Bane chuckled quietly, enjoying the entire show. Ahsoka took in a deep breath, trying to relax. She figured out how to escape, but it involved perfect timing. And now was the perfect moment, while Bane was distracted.

She used all the strength she could muster and slammed Bane into the side of the vent. His head hit it first, and made a loud _BANG _while he went unconcious. Ahsoka then quickly thrusted her body into the vent cover, which it burst open.

Sidious and Anakin turned to look at where the racket was coming from just as Ahsoka slammed onto the floor. She landed on the side of her arm quite hard, but ingnored the pain as she bounded up and jumped as her tied hands came under her legs. She finally took off her gag and said to Sidious, "I would listen to Anakin if I were you."

"Ahsoka!" Her master said with surprise, "How long-?"

"Have I been in there? Long before you came." Ahsoka told him, "Cad Bane's in there now, with a dent in his head."

"Why you little-!" Sidious growled, dropping the twins to the ground, where they lay moaning. Then he relaxed a bit, "I see, you want to be the hero too and help save those in distress. But, you can barely do anything without your lightsaber." He patted his side, where Ahsoka now knew her weapon was.

"Give it back, or you'll have to face the consequences." She held out a still-bound hand as she stepped into the large room.

Sidious crackled. "You'll have to give into hate to get it, young one. Just like your former master if he ever wants his precious children safe and sound." He turned to Anakin, who was directly across from Ahsoka. The Sith was in the middle of the room just like the twins, except they were crumpled on the floor.

"Listen," Anakin said, holding his blue lightsaber out so the tip pointed at Sidious, "I will never join you, and neither will my kids, and now I have Ahsoka to help make that happen." He grinned towards her, which she returned.

"Ah...I see." The Sith said, "So, you won't take my warnings. And now you shall suffer just like the children and the weaponless Jedi." He smiled to himself as Ahsoka realized what he was about to do.

Just as she jumped to get the twins out of the way, Sidious released more blue Force-lightning from his hands. It hit not only Luke and Leia, but Ahsoka as well. Anakin shouted for him to stop, but was drowned by the laughter coming from the Sith Lord.

The pain was excruciating. Ahsoka couldn't even think straight as the pain traveled through her body, making every bone seem like it was on fire. It tortured her to the point where she didn't know if she was dead or alive. She screamed to Anakin, screamed to express pain, screamed so the entire universe could hear.

Eventually, she and the twins were dropped to the ground. They seemed unconcious, but Ahsoka had her eyes open so she could see her master on his knees, begging for Sidious to stop.

"Please!" Anakin said, his lightsaber on the ground, sheathed, and his arms reaching out to the victums.

"I will, Anakin, if you join me." Sidious said calmly. "I will protect your family and Ahsoka."

Anakin breathed heavily as he thought about it. Ahsoka stuggled to say, "No, Master!" But it seemed like he couldn't hear her.

He looked up at the Sith Lord, his face reading that he made the decision. And right when he opened his mouth, a bang came from outside.

Everyone looked toward the locked door. Footsteps were behind it. Then came a beep, then some murmurs, then a whistle. Ahsoka was very confused.

The door opened, and a figure came through it. The lighting didn't help Ahsoka identify who it was, but Anakin seemed to. It made sense, he was only a few feet from the entrance.

Ahsoka could just make it out. A slim body, hair in a messy braid, red jacket, and a gun resting on the shoulder. The eyes had a look that could scare a rancor.

"What have you done with my kids?" Padme asked in an icy voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What now? What do you think so far? Thanks so much for reading and thanks to all my reviewers and those who are going to (Please do). And the next chapter might not come out for a while because I'm going on vacation next week. So stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! Sorry for the long wait...but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Never mess with the young of a hawk-bat." Anakin had advised her years ago, "Especially when the mother is around. It may just be the last thing you ever do."<em>

That memory sprang to Ahsoka's mind when Padme entered the room. She reminded her of a mother hawk-bat, prepared to unleash her wrath upon the predator who dares threatens her eggs.

The former senator stood at the door, breathing calmly spite the fact that her eyes were full of fiery anger. Her blaster tip was aimed at Sidious's face and she stood with her eyes fixed on him and only him. She reminded Ahsoka of a warrior goddess, one who doesn't going to give a seconds hesitation to kill those who have hurt the ones she loved.

"Answer me." She demanded, as two astromech droids appeared on either side of her. Ahsoka recognized R2-D2, Anakin's droid, and also the one on her left was-

"R7?" Ahsoka asked in a quiet voice. Her astro droid beeped back at her.

"Yeah, he was at your ship, trying to get help when I landed." Padme told her, still glaring at Sidious, "R2 was just arriving at the other ship beside yours."

"Padme, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked, "I asked you to stay-"

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker, I know what you said." Padme interrupted, not even glancing at her husband, "Did you really think that I was just going to sit at home waiting for you to return when _our _children's lives are in danger?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Sidious decided to cut in. "Ah, my dear Padme Amidala. Or I guess I should call you Padme Skywalker now." She didn't even blink at that comment. He sighed, "It was brave for you to come here, my dear, but I'm afraid that your Naboo Blaster is no match for me."

She breathed steadily at the doorway. "You tortured my children. You hired bounty hunters to come to my house in the middle of the night and took them. I will make sure you die even if I had only my hands to do so with."

Sidious cackled. "You overestimate yourself and underestimate me." He said simply. Ahsoka saw his cloak move a tiny bit. Just enough to see her lightsaber at his side. If only she could reach it without him noticing...

"Perhaps the same goes with you." Padme told him. "You underestimate me and my family."

"Padme, please-" Anakin asked standing up, wanting her to stop before she did anything she regretted.

"Oh, Anakin, be quiet." His wife demanded, not sparing a glance at him.

Ahsoka rolled off her back and onto her stomach. She was facing Sidious's back. If only she could grab her weapon, then she could take care of the Sith and fix everything before anyone else got hurt.

"No, my dear, you should listen to him." Sidious said, "After all, he was just about to join me?"

"What?" Padme asked, looking at her husband for the first time since she arrived.

"I told you, Sidious, I'll never join you." Anakin said as he picked up his lightsaber and moved slowly towards his wife.

The Sith sighed, "But, it's either that, or you murder me and eventually your anger will turn you to the Dark Side yourself."

"Ah, but I'm killing you to save thousands of lives." Anakin told him with that famous glare. "Including Ahsoka's and Luke's and Leia's."

Ahsoka was having troubling crawling silently up to Sidious, and still having her hands bound wasn't exactly helping.

Sidious cackled again, "You, too, underestimate me. And what I can do not only to your children, but your wife as well."

The twins, who were unconscious at Sidious's feet the entire time, has roused a bit. Leia had lifted her head slowly, blinking towards her parents. "Mo-mommy?" She asked weakly.

Padme lowered her blaster half an inch as she saw her daughter's face. Her cut on her cheek had begun bleeding slightly again and there was a large bruise on her forehead. Not to mention her hair was a tangled mess and her pink nightgown was torn at the bottom.

"What have you done with her, you bastard?" She yelled at Sidious, getting a tighter grip on her blaster.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Sidious growled. He held his hands out to Padme and struck blue lightning at her.

Ahsoka stopped moving to see what happened. Anakin had been quick and blocked the lightning from his wife with his blue lightsaber. Ahsoka knew now was the time to grab her own lightsaber while Sidious was distracted. She reached forward slowly, inches away from it...

Then it came. The pain. Someone yanked on her back lekku. That person was pulling hard, dragging Ahsoka backwards to the ground. She yelled as the agony took over her thoughts. She was almost blinded by all of it when her back met the cold floor. As she clutched her skull, she looked up to see who decided to do this cruel act. That person was none other than Cad Bane.

He stood above her, and had his blaster aimed at her forehead. "Don't tell me you didn't deserve that, after what you gave me." He lifted his hat up to reveal a large bump on his skull.

Ahsoka breathed heavily, trying to forget the pain. "Don't tell _me _you didn't deserve that bump, after _you _kidnapped the kids and threatened to kill them if I didn't stay quiet!"

Bane chuckled quietly. "Maybe I'll just kill you now so we won't have to worry about you being loud anymore."

Sidious held up her lightsaber. "Looking for this, child?" He asked.

Ahsoka glared at him. Instead of answering, she kicked him in the shin and quickly grabbed her weapon out of his hands while she jumped up onto her feet. She unsheathed it and cut her bonds in half so her hands were free. She backed up to stand by the twins, holding the green lightsaber tip at Sidious.

"You're now outnumbered." She said to him, "I suggest you either let us go, or face the consequences."

"Ahsoka-" Anakin said quietly, unsure about her idea.

The Sith Lord simply laughed at her. "You and your master are no match for me. Bane, take care of the former senator while I handle these two."

"With pleasure." The bounty hunter said taking another blaster out of his side.

"Padme, take the kids and go." Anakin whispered.

Padme glanced at him, "But, Ani-"

"Padme, I advise you do it and fast." Ahsoka said, holding her weapon out, preparing to fight.

Bane began to shoot towards her the same time Sidious unsheathed his red lightsaber. Ahsoka blocked the blasts from Bane's gun as Anakin gestured for Leia and the half-awake Luke to come to him.

Leia quickly ran to her mother as Ahsoka jumped to Bane and sliced his right blaster in half. He quickly ducked under her next blow and ran to the door. R2 had shut it though before he reached it.

"Looks like you're stuck." Ahsoka said to him, smiling. He simply turned to her slowly and took something out of his pocket. It was a ticking bomb. "Look out!" Ahsoka shouted as she ducked. Padme and Leia did the same. The bomb was thrown at the wall left to the door and it made a pretty big hole with the view of the river of lava. Bane got away with his rocket boots and flew out the hole he made and escaped on his ship.

Ahsoka stood up, glancing at Padme and Leia. They seemed fine as they scrambled to their feet. Then, Ahsoka's attention turned to Anakin, who was now in a duel with Sidious.

"Well, Anakin, if you don not join me, perhaps your son will." The Sith said to him while Anakin held the red lightsaber away with his blue one.

Ahsoka rushed over to him, crying out, "Master!" They both turned to her while Padme told R2 to get the door opened again.

She and Anakin both was still less than a challenge to the Sidious. He fought them both off with skill and grace only one of the Dark Side could. He tried to get Ahsoka killed the same time he wanted Anakin to get very angry. This almost happened a few times as they circled around the room. And to top it all off, Luke was still laying in the middle, very weak and confused.

As Ahsoka blocked a _very _close blow towards her neck, she heard Padme shout from near the door, "Luke! Sweetie, wake up and come to Mommy!" Luke lifted his head, blinking towards his mother and slowly scrambled to his feet.

Sidious saw this as well, and quickly Force-pushed Ahsoka and Anakin against the wall across from the hole made by Bane. They were pinned as Luke finally got up and began to run towards Padme's outstretched arms.

He wasn't even close when Sidious held out his hand and Force-choked him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What did you think? Please review and I swear the next chapter will be out WAY sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

Luke hovered there, reaching for his neck while a confused expression appeared on his face. He had never been Force-choked before, and was both scared and puzzled as very little oxygen entered his lungs.

Padme, however, gave out a tiny scream before she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't clutching Leia against her. She began to reach for her Naboo blaster, which was laying a foot away from her, but Sidious quickly said to stop her, "Freeze! Or I'll kill him right here, right now." Padme froze, then slowly brought her hand back and held on tighter to her daughter.

Ahsoka and Anakin, who were still pinned against the wall by Sidious's will, their lightsabers on the ground. Sidious had glared at them as if giving them the same warning. They glared right back but didn't reach out for their weapons.

Anakin then said to the Sith, "Listen, just drop him and-"

"And what, Anakin? You'll what? You know the drill, must I repeat it again?" Darth Sidious asked, not losing grip on Luke or Ahsoka or the anger-increasing Anakin.

Anakin opened his mouth, and Ahsoka knew he was going to try and negotiate, but again was interrupted by the Sith Lord, "Will you risk the life of your son, Anakin? Do you think the rest of your family will ever forgive you?"

Padme looked straight at her husband, trying to make eye contact as if to tell him that's not true. Anakin, however, didn't look away from Sidious. They stared each other down, and you could see that Anakin thought was he said was true.

Ahsoka knew she had to do something. Even if she used telekinesis to get her lightsaber back in her hand, she wasn't close enough to Sidious to do any damage to him. And if he saw her with her weapon, he would cut off air in Luke's throat with out hesitation.

Leia peeked between her mother's arms and saw her twin being choked by an invisible force in front of her eyes. Before breaking out in tears, she stared right into Ahsoka's eyes. As if hoping for an answer, someone to help. Ahsoka stared back into her brown eyes that resembled her mothers. She remembered she promised to look after the kids...take care of them...

This was all her fault. She wasn't strong enough or fast enough to take care of Bane or Robonino. It was her fault they had kidnapped the twins. Her fault she wasted that time in Tatooine. Her fault that Padme and Anakin were here now, and watching their children suffer.

She had to do something. She owed it to them.

"Fine." Anakin said. "You win, Sidious."

Everyone besides the Sith Lord looked at Anakin with a shocked face. Even Leia knew somehow that what had happened was bad.

_No... _Ahsoka thought, struggling to get free from Sidious's hold and talk some sense into her master. _It can't end like this!_

"Ani, no!" Padme cired out, "Do you really think joining him will make it all better? He'll just kill us once-"

"Silence!" Sidious growled at her. True, he had smiled slightly once Anakin had given in, but he still hadn't lowered Luke. In fact, the young boy was beginning to turn blue.

R2 and R7, who had followed the Sith's orders and had remained completely still, slowly turned their domed tops towards Padme, wonder what in the world should they do to help.

Ahsoka looked around frantically, what could she do? She then felt that soft bump in her side. Ahsoka looked down with confusion and saw a familiar sight. Lolly.

Lolly. The one thing Bane didn't take from her belt because he didn't think of it as a threat. She gave a tiny smile to herself as an idea sprung into her mind.

Sidious was just turning to grin at his new apprentice when Ahsoka managed to tug the Twi'lek doll out of her belt. She threw it with all her might at Sidious's ugly hooded head. He snapped his head to face her after Lolly bumped off it. "Why you little..." He growled at her.

Of course, Padme had been watching the entire time and was ready. Once his attention was on Ahsoka she snatched her Naboo blaster, aimed it, and pulled the trigger.

The blast landed in Sidious's shoulder, the one connected to the arm that strangled Luke. He jerked back, quickly dropping not only Luke, but Ahsoka and Anakin as well. They landed on the floor, Anakin and Ahsoka snatching their lightsabers as Luke tried to gasp for air.

The Jedis quickly unsheathed their lightsabers as Luke finally got onto his feet and scrambled to his mother and sister. Sidious saw this, and with anger in his eyes, snapped his uninjured arm towards the huddled group, and blue lightning exited from his fingertips.

Before the lightning could hit Padme or the twins, Anakin's blue lightsaber had deflected it so fast that Ahsoka couldn't even believe it. He stood there, clutching his weapon tightly, glaring at Sidious with that look in his eye that Ahsoka knew meant danger coming.

The Sith Lord lowered his hand and stood up straight, breathing evenly while Anakin stood in front of his family, lightsaber still out. Ahsoka stood at the spot where she had been released from Sidious's hold. She also had her green lightsaber out in front of her, but was unsure what to do.

"Well, my new apprentice-" Sidious began, but was soon interrupted.

"Shut up. I am not your apprentice and I am going to make sure you never harm anyone ever again." Anakin growled, taking a step forward.

Sidious slowly unsheathed his red lightsaber, not moving, just holding it. Padme clutched her children tighter as Anakin breathed in deeply, prepared for what was about to happen. Ahsoka was deciding weather to creep up and attack Sidious from behind or stand next to Anakin and fight from there. Before she could make up her mind, though, Sidious had already begun to attack Anakin.

Ahsoka quickly tried to rush in as Anakin and Sidious swung at each other, blocking and swinging at such speed and intensity even she couldn't keep track. Sidious no was so angry at Anakin that he wanted to hurt him. Anakin just wanted to protect his family. Ahsoka knew she must do the same.

As she engaged in the duel, she realized how powerful the Sith Lord's skills actually were. As they tried to back him up away from Padme and the twins, Sidious just became more violent. He was thrashing at them like it was no challenge at all.

"R2!" Padme said over to the astromech droid. He turned his domed top towards her. "Get the door open!" She told him as Luke and Leia buried the faces in her shirt and away from the fight.

R2, happy to be useful, rolled over to the door and was about to open it for Padme and her children to escape the danger, but Sidious had seen this through the the red, green, and blue lightsabers. He swung at Anakin and Ahsoka hard so the were pushed off for just enough time for him to Force-push R2 away from the door and into the wall. He made quite a large dent.

Luke gasped as he saw this. Padme made sure he didn't run to help the poor droid. R7 knew trying to open the door as well would only grant him the same fate, so instead he rolled over to help R2.

Anakin and Ahsoka didn't see this. Instead they kept dueling Sidious, making sure he didn't come near Padme, who was trying to figure out a way to open the door herself, and Luke and Leia, who were hiding behind her legs.

Ahsoka made a daring move and came close to cutting the Sith's uninjured shoulder. Sidious expressed his fury by deflecting Anakin and then made a gash into Ahsoka's left upper arm, a few inches below her own shoulder. It stung with tons of pain, but she did her best to ignore it.

They came up to the large hole Cad Bane had blown. You could see the landing platform, but between that and where the duel was was a boiling hot river of lava. Sidious was being forced to be backed up to the hole, but he knew what was behind him. If they could just push him far enough...

Sadly, Ahsoka was weakened, and Sidious took advantage of this. When she swung her lightsaber to block a low to her right lekku, her wound was ripped, causing more blood to flow out. As she drew a sharp breath, trying to ignore it as best as she could. But while she did that Sidious quickly ducked Anakin's blow then hit the tip of his lightsaber into her side.

This wound was deeper, and she automatically clutched her bleeding side. Pain spilled out and she did her best to block another blow. Anakin saw her injures, and knew if she only fought with one hand, Sidious would cut her to pieces in seconds.

And so, after deflecting a swing to his arm, Sidious was about to swing at Ahsoka's head, but Anakin saw this as his chance. He carefully let his lightsaber cut Sidious's lightsaber in half.

Now the Sith had no weapon. He was shocked, at first, that Anakin had actually made him unarmed. Suddenly, Ahsoka and Anakin held their lightsabers out infront of him.

As the wind from the hole made his cloak flutter slightly and the lava backdrop made him seem more intimidating, Sidious simply smiles at them. "Well done, but you still underestimate me." Then he jerked his fingers out towards them, and Ahsoka knew what was going to happen.

Her and Anakin's mind seemed to work the same, because at the exact same time, their green and blue blade tips entered Sidious's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *lays back on chair with a big sigh* Wow. This chapter took WAY longer than I expected! I really hoped you liked it and don't forget to review! And hey, there's still another chapter to come! Yippee!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sidious's froze, complete and utter surprise across his expression. He slowly bowed his head, staring at the two lightsabers that had entered his chest. His breathing began to slow as he realized it was over, he had lost. That was impossible...he was the greatest Sith of the time...how could this have happened?

But, as Anakin and Ahsoka jerked their blue and green lightsabers out of him, the truth seemed to overwhelm him, because he did nothing as Anakin Force-pushed him out of the hole Bane had blown before. The two Jedi watched as he fell backwards into the river of boiling lava. The Sith's body burned away until it was no more.

They were breathing heavily, knowing it was all over with. Ahsoka still clutched her bleeding side, getting a little faint from the lost of blood. Anakin was still staring at where Sidious had melted away, as if thinking that could have been Padme, or one of the twins, or even Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber in unison with Anakin, then saw Padme rush to her husband. Her arms were spread open and dry tears on her cheeks. After she embraced him, Luke and Leia came trotting over as well, wrapping their small arms around their parent's legs as the tears began to stop coming down their own cheeks.

Ahsoka felt a tad awkward just standing there, so she trudged over to where Leia's Twi'lek doll lay on the floor. She picked it up gingerly, examining the doll who caused the distraction. Dirt covered her green fabric skin and one of the black button eyes were missing. Ahsoka noticed one of the lekku's were ripped and stuffing was begin to come out.

A squeal came behind her. It was Leia, who had begun jumping at the sight of Lolly. "Soka! You found her! She's okay!" Leia shrieked with delight. Ahsoka grinned and bent down to hand her Lolly. Leia quickly snatched her and gave her a huge hug. She smiled up at Ahsoka and said in a voice muffled by Lolly, "Thank you."

Ahsoka almost said "No problem, Leia" but instead her knees gave out making her fall to the floor. The blood hadn't stop seeping out from her wound, and now her hand that was clutching it was completely red instead of orange. Not to mention it was stinging terribly.

Anakin had rushed over, asking, "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" But, it was kind of self-explanatory when he saw her hand dripping in her own blood.

"Ani, we've got to get her on the ship!" Padme exclaimed, coming near them as well.

"I-I'm okay." Ahsoka mumbled, trying to remain conscious. The world was spinning, and she felt light-headed.

"Oh, Ahsoka, you're a terrible liar." Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He then turned to Padme, "Grab the twins, I'll carry her out."

"Master, I can walk...myself..." Ahsoka said in a slurred tone, putting her cleaner hand on her forehead. Anakin didn't listen as he he put one arm under he knees and another around her back. R7 opened the door to lead them out of the room, and Padme carried both of her children as she left and Anakin carried out Ahsoka, who felt as though she might vomit.

The fled through the hallways and eventually coming outside to the landing platform where both Anakin's and Padme's ships were. C-3PO was standing in the entrance of the Naboo ship, saying, "Oh, thank goodness! Mistress Padme, I had feared-"

"Not now, 3PO." Padme told him, rushing by the golden droid. Anakin was nearing the ship, as Ahsoka was slipping away, not sure she could remain awake any longer.

"Hang in there, Snips." Anakin said to her, about to climb into the ship. She didn't hear it. Her eyes had closed and her mind had entered blackness.

* * *

><p>She was laying on her back as her mind found it's way back to reality. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared into a bright light. Blinking out the unexpected blinding, she began to look around, trying to remember what had happened and how she got there.<p>

Firstly, her arm and abdomen were wrapped in bandages and many bruises covered the rest of her body. Still a little confused, Ahsoka glanced around some more. Anakin sat by her on a small stool, examining his lightsaber while it rested in his hand. Ahsoka felt comforted to know he was alright.

He turned to face her, then smiled. "Well, good morning sleepy head." He joked.

Ahsoka gave him a smirk. Her master hadn't changed a bit. What had they been doing again? Her mind felt groggy trying to remember the details. They were on a lava plant...Mustafar! But doing what? Didn't someone kidnap younglings...? No, that was another time...oh well. The details didn't matter. She and her Master were alright, and now they were probably heading back to Coruscant.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked.

"Never better, Master." Ahsoka answered. Anakin's smiled faltered a little. What was wrong? It's not like she was dead, it was just some injuries from another one of their many adventures.

She glanced around the ship some more. R2 and R7 were there...and Senator Amidala was sitting in the cockpit, talking to her droid, C-3PO. Okay, maybe the Senator had gotten into trouble. But something else was out of place...

A small, blonde haired boy in red plaid pajamas came up to them, holding a small toy yellow speeder. He held it up to Anakin, saying, "Make it fly, Daddy!"

Oh. The memories swept back to Ahsoka. Anakin was married, and had kids. She wasn't his Padawan anymore, and he wasn't her Master. They had been apart for two years, both living separate lives.

Anakin had smiled at Luke and lifted him up on his lap. Luke handed his father the toy and Anakin had it rest in his palm, then made it hover a few inches in the air. Luke marveled at the toy, a huge grin on his young face. Ahsoka noticed a large bruise on his forehead, and his hair was a mess.

"Is everyone...okay?" She asked Anakin, unsure. He let the speeder fall back into his palm, and nodded. Ahsoka let out a relieved breath.

"So...Soka?" He asked, a tiny smiled appearing on his lips at the sound of the nickname his children had given her.

"Oh, shut up." She said, rolling her eyes. Anakin laughed and even Luke giggled, but he probably didn't even know what was so funny.

"Oh, you're making fun of Soka too?" His father asked him, tickling his sides. Luke squealed and tried to shake his head, but everyone was too busy laughing at him. Ahsoka had laughed so hard, her injured side began to sting. She stopped, and clutched it as drops of sweat began to come from her forehead.

Anakin stopped, noticing Ahsoka's pain. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and breathing steadily. After a few seconds of minor pain she relaxed and said, "I'm fine, don't worry."

They all then snapped their heads towards the commotion happening behind Anakin. Leia was holding up Lolly to 3PO, saying over and over, "Fix it! Fix it!"

"If I must remind you again, Mistress Leia, that I am programmed for etiquette!" The protocol droid told her.

Leia's bottom lip began to tremble. "But...but..." She said, lowering her doll as tears began to fill her eyes.

Anakin quickly noticed this and said gently, "Leia, sweetie, come here." He held out his hand that wasn't balancing Luke on his lap. She walked over to him, an upset expression still on her face. When she was near Anakin lifted her onto his lap as well, so one twin sat on each leg.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Luke was handed back his toy speeder, and was examining it in his small hands. Leia was resting her head against her father's chest while still cuddling her broken doll. And then there was Anakin himself, holding them both and had the slightest smile on his mouth. He noticed Ahsoka staring at him. "What is it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing." Then she asked awkwardly, "Anakin...do you even wish you could have stayed a Jedi Master, still lived in Coruscant, and have things the way they were before?"

A long silence came as he thought about this. It was so long Ahsoka was afraid she might have said something wrong. Then he answered, "The only thing I wish that could have stayed just how it was, is you still being my student." This came as a shock to her. "Ahsoka, did you know for weeks after we came to Naboo, I thought to myself if I should contact or meet with you? I felt terrible, thinking you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Anakin." Ahsoka said, "Maybe I was upset at first, but now I can see you're truly happy with your life." She nodded to the twins, who were cuddling with their daddy. Anakin gave her a tiny smile.

Padme then leaned around the corner, "Ani, we're almost to Coruscant." She told her husband.

"Wait," Ahsoka said, "What?"

Anakin explained to her, "We contacted Obi-Wan, telling him what had happened while you were out. He said he'll meet us when we land in Coruscant." He noticed her face fall, "Hey, don't worry."

But she couldn't help it. It was if she didn't want to return to her Jedi life just yet. Being with Anakin and Padme and now meeting the twins brought back old times. The times that she wished she could have again.

* * *

><p>Their landing came to quickly for Ahsoka's liking. The great city planet came into view and she realized it was Luke and Leia's first time seeing it since their birth. They looked out the windows in awe, jaws dropped at the sight of so many tall skyscrapers and the thousands of speeders flying about while the morning sun peeked into the sky.<p>

When Padme landed their ship on a platform where Ahsoka could see Master Kenobi standing at. He was exactly how she remembered him, with the white and brown robes and beard. She tried not to think of what he would say about letting the kids get kidnapped by Bane. Perhaps he'll go easy on her.

They exited the ship, Luke and Leia bolting out first. They both stood at the platform, eyes wide, taking in the scene around them. "Whoa..." they said as the rest of them filed out.

Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle as he saw their faces. The two kids turned to him and smiled. "Uncle Obi!" They cried and ran to him. He bent down when they came and ruffled their already messy hair.

When Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka finally arrived, Obi-Wan said to his former Padawan, "Anakin, how many times must I ask for you to tell them I'm _not _their uncle?"

Anakin laughed, "Oh, come on, Obi-Wan. It suits you."

The other Jedi gave him a look before saying to Padme, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Padme."

"You as well, Master Kenobi." She said back at him.

He then stood when he noticed Ahsoka standing on the other side of Anakin. She was still staring around at the landscape, looking as if she was recalling a memory. He cleared him throat, and then she immediately turned her head towards him. "Well, Ahsoka, you actually look better than Anakin told me." He gestured towards her bandages.

Ahsoka looked to her feet and said, "I'm sorry, Master."

"Sorry? For what? Not only did you save two innocent children half way across the galaxy, but you help kill the Sith Lord which started the war in the first place." Obi-Wan told her, "You should feel pride instead of guilt." She felt herself blush a little bit, glad that her Master felt glad instead of upset.

Then Leia let out a large yawn but tried to cover it. Her mother gave a tiny laugh and said, "Looks like someone's tired." Leia shook her head, but Luke let out a yawn as well. Padme looked up to her husband. "Ani, they hardly slept."

"You're right, we better go on home." He said.

Ashoka's head shot up, "Wait, you're leaving?" _Already? _Her mind added. It felt like she just saw them!

Luke and Leia ran up to her, wrapping their arms around her saying, "Soka! Come with!" They cried, squeezing their hug even tighter. Ahsoka leaned down to hug them back, not wanting to say good-bye.

"No, I have to stay here with Obi-Wan." She tried to explain. They still wouldn't let go until Padme came up and lifted them away. Even after then they still looked very sad.

Then Padme embraced Ahsoka, saying into her ear, "Thank you, for everything. Without you..." She stopped, her voice beginning to crack. Ahsoka just hugged her back, understanding.

Then it was Anakin's turn. After she and Padme broke apart, he said to Ahsoka, "It was good seeing you again Snips." He then held out his hand, expecting her to shake it.

But she didn't. Before anyone could tell her not to, Ahsoka wrapped both arms around Anakin. A surprise went through everyone, except for Ahsoka. She had missed her Master for years, and now she was afraid she might never get the opportunity to show him how much she did.

He did hug her back, but they quickly broke apart, mostly because Ahsoka felt a little embarrassed. Padme had picked up Luke and said to Ahsoka, "You can visit us any time, you know." She said to her. Ahsoka nodded, giving her a smile.

Anakin lifted up Leia and told Ahsoka, "Their third birthday is coming up you know, you could come visit then. But if you don't remember a present, they'll be quite unhappy." Luke nodded and Leia giggled.

They headed towards their ship with a final wave good-bye. Ahsoka lifted her good arm up to wave back, seeing the twins in the window. "I'm guessing, besides all the fighting and dealing with a Sith, you had a good time?" Master Kenobi asked.

Ahsoka nodded, watching the Naboo ship disappear into the sky, a slight smile on her lips. "You have no idea." was all she said. Her heart already ached, missing the Skywalker family. But she didn't worry on never seeing them again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this the end? Ha! No! It's called there's going to be an Epilogue! That's right! But firstly, I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed, and that this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Sidious died (that jerkface) and Anakin had a cute daddy moment! So stay tuned, for there is one more chapter left! Then its over...*sniffle***


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Ahsoka knocked on the door a second time and waited anxiously. She was in Naboo around early afternoon, holding two neatly wrapped boxes. Her astromech droid, R7-A7, beeped excitedly beside her. She smiled and said, "I know, I can't wait either!" Then she looked down at her clothes. "Do you think I under-dressed?" she asked. If droids could sigh, R7 did just that.

Then the door opened. Ahsoka quickly looked up to see Padme in a casual green dress and her brown curly hair was spilling on to her shoulders. "Ahsoka! It's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed, pulling Ahsoka into a hug. Ahsoka winced a little as the corner of one of the boxes stabbed against her side. Even though it has been healing for almost six months, it still stung at pressure.

Padme let her go and led her inside, where Ahsoka could hear the chattering of conversations going on. When they entered the living room, she could see all the guests the Skywalkers had invited. There was Anakin talking to his stepbrother Owen and Padme's father, Ruwee against one of the walls. Padme's sister was sitting on the couch busy telling a story to Owen's wife, Beru, who was listening intently. Padme's mother, Jobal, had come in, carrying a beverage in her hand.

She came up and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Padme, who is your friend?" She asked, gesturing at Ahsoka.

"Oh! Mother, this is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former apprentice." Padme replied.

Jobal raised an eyebrow. "So, you're the one who saved Luke and Leia from that awful Sith Lord?"

Ahsoka blushed a little and answered, "It wasn't just me, ma'am, if Anakin and-"

"Oh, you're too modest!" Jobal said with a smile, "Padme says you traveled across the universe to rescue them, my dear. You're a hero, you should be proud!"

Ahsoka's cheeks turned redder as she smiled back. Jobal then walked over to join Beru and her other daughter, Sola. Before an awkward silence to take place, Ahsoka said to Padme, "I brought them presents." She said, holding out the wrapped boxes.

"Ahsoka, you didn't have to!" Padme told her.

"I wanted to." She said. Padme sighed through a grin and took the gifts over to the table in the kitchen. R7, who Ahsoka had forgotten about for a minute, was now rotating his domed head. Probably looking for R2.

Padme noticed this, "R7," she said to the droid, "you can join R2 in the backyard, he's playing with Ryoo, Pooja, and the twins." You didn't need to tell him twice. Before she knew it, R7 was quickly rolling to the door to join his friend.

Sola called Padme over, and so she walked away to her. Ahsoka was left standing there, not knowing what to do. She was thinking of following R7, even if that meant playing with a bunch of children.

Then a hand fell on top of her shoulder. She turned to face Anakin, and a smile left her face. "Hey, Snips." He said to her.

"Hey there, Sky Guy." Ahsoka told him, "Obi-Wan says he's sorry he can't come, and wishes Luke and Leia a very happy birthday. And he told me to make sure you didn't eat all of the cake."

"Oh, I understand." Anakin said, "He's searching for Bane right? On-" He paused. "I'm not going to eat all of the cake." He finally said, giving Ahsoka a look.

She laughed. "I'm just doing what he told me to!" He just rolled his eyes and tried to hold in a grin.

Suddenly, two girls burst through the door. One was about twelve, with dark brown hair and an angry look on her face as she held the younger girl's hand. "Mom!" she yelled. "Luke got mud on Pooja's new dress!"

Everyone stopped talking to stare at them. The younger girl, Pooja, nodded and pointed to the stain at the bottom of her blue dress. She looked about ten, and had dark hair like her sister, expect it was curly.

Sola sighed as she walked over to her two daughters. Just when she reached them another child bounded inside. Ahsoka recognized her. It was Leia, her hair had two braids that looped to the back of her head and met in a bun. Her red dress had some grass-stains on it and a huge grin was on her face. Lolly the Twi'lek doll swung from her hand, cleaner than the last time Ahsoka saw her.

"Leia," Padme asked her sternly, "Where is your brother?"

Leia giggled. "Coming." Was all she told her mother. Right after that Luke strutted in, mud and dirt covering his green shirt, brown pants, and face. He, like his sister, was grinning.

Padme crossed her arms, and was about to say something, but her son cut him off. "Soka!" He yelled. He ran to Ahsoka, arms wide.

But before a hug could happen, his mother caught his arm and said, "Not until you've cleaned up."

"Aww!" He complained, the smile wiped off him as he followed her to the kitchen. Everyone soon went back to their conversations. Except for Pooja and her mother, who went to the bathroom to try and clean her dress.

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin and saw amusement for his expression. Her jaw dropped. "You thought that was funny, didn't you?"

"Nope." He shook his head and covered his mouth with one of his hands. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

She found Padme by the sink, kneeling so she was at eye level with her son. A wet cloth was in her hand, wiping Luke's nose. "Luke Skywalker," she declared to him, "I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Ahsoka then asked after a moment of silence, "Anything I can do to help?"

Padme's head turned to her, and saw it was Ahsoka. "Oh, that's fine." She replied. "Besides, I think we're done."

"Presents now?" Luke asked excitedly.

Padme stood up and shook her head. "Not yet. Cake first." That didn't seem to upset him, because he jumped excitedly and began smiling again.

As his mother left, Luke quickly ran up to Ahsoka and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Soka! I missed you!" He cried, squeezing the hug tighter.

She laughed and knelt down and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Luke." She said to him. Then someone jumped on her back. Surprised, Ahsoka tried to turn her head to see who it was.

"Soka! Soka! Soka!" Leia shouted from behind into Ahsoka's ear. She could only laugh and try to grab Leia from behind, but Luke refused to let their hug go.

"Leia, let go of Ahsoka before you crush and/or make her deaf." Anakin told his daughter, entering the room. Leia quickly obeyed her father, but still had a huge smile across her mouth.

Soon after Ahsoka untangled herself from Luke, Padme had everyone gather around the dining room table, which had a round cake sitting on it. Luke's eyes widened when he saw all the frosting. He scrambled to the head of the table, Leia right at his heels.

After a chorus of "Happy Birthday", Anakin took the cake to cut into equal pieces. When Luke received his piece, he almost gobbled it all in two seconds. But Padme gave him that look that said, "No way, mister." And he had to eat it slowly like his sister.

Leia was trying to tell Ahsoka about the time yesterday when Luke knocked over the first birthday cake, when her brother shouted loudly over his clean plate, "Presents!"

"Luke!" Padme told him, putting a finger over her mouth, making a shushing motion."

"Oh," he said, softly. "Presents, please?"

Laughter spread through the room. Even Ruwee almost choked on his food. Anakin glanced over at his wife, and raised his eyebrows as if saying, "Why not?"

Padme sighed and told them, "Fine. They're over here."

As the gifts were being carried over, Luke was practically hopping in his chair, and Leia was gaping at the large wrapped box with a huge yellow ribbon on it. Padme set the large box in front of her, and before Leia could rip the paper off, her mother said, "Nuh-uh. See who it's from first."

Leia reluctantly grabbed the card and handed it to her mother (because she couldn't read yet). Padme told everyone that it was her mother and father's present to them.

A thought struck Ahsoka as Anakin sat down next to her, watching his children claw at the paper, tearing it to shreds. What if she got the same gift as someone else? What then? She tried to shake it off, telling herself not to worry.

Ruwee and Jobal had given the twins not only new clothes, but for Leia a stuffed Ewok and for Luke...

"Another Wookiee!" He yelled, holding up his new toy.

"Let's pray this one won't end up in the lake." Anakin told him.

Everyone laughed and Luke crossed his arms. "No...Bubba just wanted to swim. And couldn't..." More laughter came. Even Ahsoka chuckled a little. "Hey! But I'm gonna name this one..." He stared at his new toy. "Wilbur!"

"Wilbur the Wookiee?" Anakin asked. Then thought about it, and nodded, "You know what, I like it."

"What about Misty?" Leia asked, holding up her Ewok. "Do you like her?"

Anakin smiled. "Of course I do, sweetie." Leia smiled, and snuggled her new doll as well as Lolly.

Next, Padme handed them two more gifts, and Pooja gasped and said. "Those are from us! Luke, guess what we got you! It's a-"

Ryoo hit her sister's arm quickly. "Pooja! Don't ruin the surprise!"

"Ow..." Pooja rubbed the spot on her arm, glaring at her sister. It turns out they had gotten Luke a toy slingshot. (Which Padme gave an "Oh boy..." when she saw it) and for Leia a purple dress with matching shoes.

Their Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru gave them each coloring books and markers with pretty much every color. They had rushed over to them, giving them each a hug around the waist. Finally, it was Ahsoka's presents to open. Worry traveled back into her mind, thinking they probably wouldn't like them...

"Please tell me you didn't give Luke a training lightsaber." Anakin whispered over in her ear.

"Trust me, I didn't." She whispered back, watching both of them rip off the paper, excitement in their eyes.

Leia gasped loudly as she saw the contents in her box. "Dresses for Lolly!" She shrieked, taking a deep blue one in her hand and showing it to the guests. Then she took out a pink one with flowers, and then a yellow one with long sleeves. She was picking up the last one (silver with sparkles) when Luke has figured out what his present was.

"A li-say-ber!" He shouted.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. Ahsoka giggled, "Not a real one!" She explained. It was true, Luke's new toy was wooden, about the size of a training lightsaber and blue, like his dad's.

"What do you saw to everyone?" Padme asked, gathering the crumbled wrapping paper.

"Thank you!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Wait!" Luke cried, lowering his toy lightsaber in one hand and Wilbur in the other, "where's R2?"

Everyone looked around, realizing the astromech droid had been gone for some time. Ahsoka looked over at Anakin, but he just shrugged.

As if on cue, the door opened letting in R2 and following close behind, R7. "R2!" Anakin asked as every guests' head turned to the droids, "Where have you been?"

R2 answered with a couple of beeps and then held out a small bouquet of flowers with his metal arm to Leia. People went, "Awww!" As Leia gently took the flowers and told him, "Thank you, R2." And planted a kiss on his dome top.

R2 whirred before Luke asked above the more Aww-ing,"What about me?"

R7 whistled at him and began to roll forward to the boy. In his metal arm he held out a gray rock with scattered blue glitters all over it. "Whoa!" Luke exclaimed, reaching over to take the rock. "It's so cool!" He smiled, examining it with both of his hands, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Master Ani!" A cry came from the door. Every head turned at the same time to see C-3PO. The golden droid then said, "They're ready!"

Leia's mouth dropped. "_More _presents?" She asked, hardly believing it.

Padme laughed. "Go outside and see for yourself!" They were out of their seats before she finished that sentence. Leia clutching her two dolls, and Luke swinging his wooden lightsaber.

Ryoo and Pooja were soon outside as well, curious on what their cousins had received. The other guests followed them, chatting on what it could possibly be. Ahsoka was towards the end, but Anakin had decided to walk out with her.

"A tri-wheeler!" Luke cried. Ahsoka's eyebrows went up. She looked up at Anakin. He was laughing.

When they entered the yard, Ahsoka saw Luke and Leia's family crowded around them and their new wheeled toys that they were practically drooling over. "Can I please ride it after you, Leia?" Pooja begged, "Please?"

Leia just sat on her tri-wheeler and was trying to work the pedals. Luke however, was jumping up and down in his small seat practically shouting, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Padme smiled and leaned forward to kiss her son's blonde head. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Anakin and Ahsoka finally reached them. "Do you like it?" He asked the twins.

"YES!" They shouted together. Leia was now trying to pedal herself, but Ahsoka knew she would eventually get it.

She turned to Anakin, her arms crossed. "Did you pick these out yourself?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Ahsoka shook her head but smiled. But soon her attention went to the other people outside, who were watching as Ruwee and Padme were helping Luke up. It had looked like he had fallen off his tri-wheeler because it was now on it's side. Leia was giggling at him behind her hand.

Ahsoka soon found herself giggling as well, but quickly covered it with her hand like Leia. Unfortunately, Anakin caught her. She may have blushed, but didn't notice because he burst out laughing as well. Soon Luke was back on his feet and asked, "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Anakin said, glancing at Ahsoka. Padme put her hands on her hips and gave them each a look. After the twins both were back on their tri-wheeler and were trying to work it as their family watched and cheered.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka, a broad grin still shining on his face. But, he must of sensed her emotions, because he then asked her,"What is it?"

Ahsoka smiled faltered, but didn't answer right away. The answer was that she had missed them so much. She missed Luke, and how energetic and talkative he was. She missed Leia, and how innocent and bright she was. She missed Padme, and the days the spent in Coruscant and at the Senate building. Mostly, she missed Anakin. Her former master, her partner in battle, and her best friend. She grew up beside him, became a young adult with him guiding her. He advised her, taught her, and...and...

He did so much for her, and then left. Just left her, like that! She should be furious! Why would she want to talk to him ever again? He abandoned her!

But, that wasn't the case. After a deep breath in Ahsoka finally answered that question: "It's just...I have never seen you this happy before." _And if you're this happy, then you must have made the right decision. _She didn't say that last part out loud, but she hoped he could had heard it through the Force.

Anakin looked at her long and hard, studying her face. A smile crept onto his mouth and he finally replied, "Well, I'm just glad you're here, because honestly," he leaned to whisper in her ear, "It's not the same without you."

Then they both turned to watch the twins finally understand the pedaling, and ride alongside their mother as the rest of the guests cheered. Ahsoka laughed with Anakin and clapped the loudest , feeling the happiest she has been in a long, long time.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No! It can't be over! Why? *sniffles***

**I am actually sad that it ended, because I really loved writing it! But, all good things must come to an end, as they say. But why this story? Through this story, I learned so much! Not only writing skills and other authors, but I got introduced to devianART just because of a review. Now I'm on that website all the time!**

***Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, Leia's hair in this scene was suppose to be like it was in Cloud City. AND her new Ewok doll was named after my first reviewer ever for this story: Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay!***

**Firstly, I want to thank YOU and all the other favorites, alerts, and especially reviews! Last time I checked it was over 90! 90 reviews, people! That's awesome! And every time I got one it made my day. Truly, it did. **And thank you for reading it until the very end.** Thanks so much! *imaginary hug***

**Secondly, what did you think of the ending? Like? Didn't like? Wanted someone to live/die? Thoughts? Questions? **

**Thirdly, check out my other stories now that you're done with this one. There's even one that may or may not be a prequel to this one...**

**Finally, I just want to say thanks again. Seriously, I don't think I can say that enough. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**And may the Force always be with you! :)**


End file.
